Voices of the World
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: The night of the biggest dragon raid ever, Valka ran away with Cloudjumper, her son Hiccup with her. Now 11 years later, he's landed back on Berk. That was when he met Astrid Hofferson, and the night he went back home, he was always thinking about her. Another 9 years pass, and Hiccup comes back. But for good? Let's find out on this amazing journey of love, courage, and heart!
1. Chapter 1

I **actually wrote a HTTYD fic before, but deleted it because it had so many mistakes. **

**I got a lot of reviews for it, only for 1 chapter! It was like 30 reviews. **

**Anyway, I always have been hooked on Hiccstrid fics, so I was like 'why not write another one?' only this one will be much much better... it will be longer, correct grammer, yada yada... all that good stuff. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Stoick, no! I can't leave you here!" The woman cried out, clutching the small whimpering bundle closer into her arms.

"Val, please! They'll find you if you don't go now- I promise I'll go look for you after this dies down," The large red haired man pleaded at his wife, cupping her cheeks softly and pressing his lips against her forehead.

Taking a shaky breath, the woman nodded.

"Be careful. Take care of Hiccup," The chief muttered, lovingly looking down at the small bundle of furs and blankets.

The small babe cooed at his father's face, and giggled slightly.

Valka gave one more kiss, before she ran off.

"Odin, watch over them."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Valka ran into the forest, tears streaming down her face as she heard the roars of pain and anguish from the dragons.

She can't take it anymore. Today, she had to leave!

Val gazed lovingly down at her son, Her breaths short and panting as she continued her way down toward the cove where _he _was waiting.

"Oh, my precious Hiccup. I promise to raise you the right way, to show you the truth." Val whispered, kissing his forehead before wrapping the sleeping babe up tighter.

"Cloudjumper!" She called, skidding down the sloping walls of the cove to the large, Stormcutter dragon waiting for her.

_'Val! Did you bring the hatchling?' _Cloudjumper warbled in worry.

"Yes," Val breathlessly responsed, climbing onto the large dragon's back.

"Off to the nest than, Cloudjumper!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Stoick threw the hammer, and it hit the Nadder in the face, making it sqwack angrily and fly off.

The giant chief breathed a sigh of relief as the last dragons finally disappeared from sight. The raid was now over.

He started off to the forest, where he had seen his wife and their baby run off.

10 minutes passed, and he couldn't find her. No worries though, he was sure she was still here somewhere.

20 minutes. He was starting to get a little worried.

30 minutesd. Now he really was worried.

1 hour. He was panicking and shouting everywhere for his beloved wife and son.

"VAL!" He roared, looking despertly everywhere to find the young woman.

Crestfallen, he came to one conclusion. A dragon must have taken them. He clenched his fist, and raised his head to the heavens. "DEMONS!I SWEAR ON ODIN THAT I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! FOR VAL, AND FOR HICCUP!"

**XxXxXxXxXXXxXxX**

Val petted the large Stormcutter dragon, making him give a loud and rumbling purr as they continued flying to Cloudjumper's original nest, where he had told her of his Alpha. The Alpha, he had said, was a kind dragon who didn't force dragons to do things for him like the queen had. Cloudjumper had also said, that the King could heal Hiccup, her only son.

Oh, he was so weak and frail. The Healer doubted he would make it past his first Winter, but Valka refused to let such a horrible fate fall on her precious Hiccup.

She had some regrets, of course. Leaving behind her friends, husband, but she had to do this. The village was entirely focused on dragon killing, something she couldn't stand and didn't want Hiccup to grow around.

No, she would make sure he would understand the truth of these wonderful beasts.

But she still felt a single tear drop. It would be hard on Hiccup, she knew. He would grow up without a father, and only dragons while she was the only human near him.

Taking in a shaky reath, Valka tightened the furs around her sleeping son.

**XxXxxXxXxXxX**

Hiccup was now 3 months old, and while he looked skinny for his age, he was happy and healthy.

She was sewing some clothes for Hiccup when she noticed the large Stormcutter land inside the nest, by the cave she and Hiccup were living in.

She smiled at his large figure and set down her needle and sewing material, walking over to him with Hiccup crawling after her, making happy gurgling sounds.

"Hello, Cloudjumper." She greeted, scooping up her son and making him sueal in delight. Valka putted the ragon's snout, noticing a small, odd lump on his back.

"What have you got there?" Valka questioned, and the large dragon smiled in his dragon way.

"_I found him a little down south, abandoned in a forest. Thought he might like it if came here instead_," Cloudjumper replied, turning his head and prodding the small black figure gently with his snout.

The black dragon stirred, and a high pitched yawn came. It raised it's head, and blinked its eyes open. They were green, Valka thought, just like Hiccup.

"Well, hello there, dear. I am Valka, and this is my son Hiccup," Val smiled, reaching out a hand and rubbing his snout gently.

The baby dragon purred and immedietly liked her. Purring still, he jumped off of Cloudjumper and to the ground, where he only reached Valka's knees.

"Mmglaa!" Hiccup squealed, trying to get out of his mother's grasp.

Val let the baby down, letting him sit down in the plush grass.

The baby Night Fury tilted it's head, pupils dilated (A/n for the record, I think i spelled that wrong...) and padding over to Hiccup.

He prodded the young huma boy, and sniffed his face and arms. Hiccup squealed and gurgled in delight, throwing his thin arms around the baby dragon's neck and hugging him gently.

Yes, he liked this boy too. He let out a gummy smile, which Val caught.

"Toothless? I suppose that's because baby Night Furies don't start out with teeth... Yes, Toothless... A strange yet fitting name," Valka smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hiccup was now 3 years old.

"Mama! Mama!" The toddler squealed, running into the cave with Toothless bounding after him.

"What is it, dear?" Valka smiled. After all the time living with dragons, he certainly was acting like one.

"Look! Look! Toothless caught a fish!" The boy said excitedly, and the dragon proudly presented her a large salmon.

"Would you look at that? It's very big!" Valka exclaimed, and Toothless placed the fish down.

"Yup!"

"Well, for such a good job, i say we cook this and have it for dinner. Does that sound good?"

Hiccup giggled and hugged his mother tightly for mere seconds before pulling away again.

"Come on, Toothless!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiccup was now 9.

"Hey bud, let's go fly!" He called in warbles and growls. It was a gift, really, for the King and other dragons to teach him Dragonese.

"_Yes! Finally!_" The dragon roared in delight, running over to the 9 year old boy.

"Oh come on, bud, it hasn't been that long!" Hiccup smiled, scratching the young Night Fury behind the ear.

"_Are you kidding me? We havn't flied since this morning!_"

"Toothless, that was morning. More specifically, 30 minutes before."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pffft..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The 11 year old Hiccup mounted his dragon.

"Mom! I'm going flying again!" He shouted, fidgeting slightly. Yes, it was great being in the air with Toothless, but sometimes being on the dragon too long could sure put a pain in his behind... literally.

"Again, dear? Well, alright, Be back soon," Valka smiled, kissing Toothless' snout and Hiccup's forehead.

"Bye!" He shouted before they shot off into the air.

"Come on, bud. I want to fill out the map more," Hiccup said, petting Toothless while looking at the map he was holding. The wind was whipping the corners a bit, but he could still make out a few things.

When he was ten, Valka had given him and Toothless permission to start adventuring away from the nest, although she said not to be away for more than a year.

"Let's see... Greece, Rome, Italy..." He mumbled, looking at his map. And who would have guessed it- the world was round, not flat!

"Hey Toothless, go west now. There are a lot of blanks there," Hiccup said, and the young Night Fury crooned before tipping his wings slightly to the destination.

Hiccup looked around him, grinning as he shaggy red-brown hair whipped around him. This, he thought, was what he loved the most. The wind in his face, the strong steady beat of Toothless' wings, the absolute freedom he had.

After an hour or so of flying over open ocean, a flock of Terrible Terrors flew around them.

"_Hi, Hiccup!_" They all simultaneasly trilled.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled back. These flock of Terrors were from his nest, and they were out hunting.

"_Off to explore again?_" A purple Terror said.

"Yup, you know it!" He responded back.

"_Well, be careful, Hiccup! Those islands are filled with brutal vikings who kill dragons for fun,_" A red Terror warned, the whole pack agreeing.

Hiccup groaned. Great, he thought, another dragon-hating village. Just what he needed.

"Don't worry, it'll be a quick stop. I just need to map it and set loose dragons if they have any." Hiccup grinned, and after a last farewell, the Terrors went on with their hunting.

"Alright, bud. Just like I said- in and out. Nothing more."

The dragon warbled his agreenment, and finally, half an hour later, they descended upon a large island.

Hiccup observed this new piece of land he's discovered, quickly sketching it with his skilled hands and a charcoal pencil. Reading, writing, and drawing were one of his best abilities.

Hiccup sighed in slight distate, looking down at the village below him. Luckily the clouds covered them from view, but he could see the vikings.

Just as he expected. A place filled with brutal, and strong vikings.

Sighing and shaking his head, they continued flying, until they came upon a large patch of forest.

Hiccup's eyes sought out for a place for them to rest fro the night.

"There!"

The Night Fury quickly responded, and the descended into a large cove. It was perfect. The walls were steep and tall to hide them from danger, there was a pond filled with clear, fresh water and large amounts of fish.

Finally the landed in the grassy area, and Hiccup climbed off of Toothless.

"Thanks, bud. Now go off and have your fill," Hiccup smiled, and Toothless briefly rubbed his snout against Hiccup's stomach before bounding over to the pond, and started catching fish for him to eat.

Hiccup chuckled slightly before brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

It was getting long, well, the longest he's had since he was 3. Mom never really liked it to get too long, saying it would be so messy.

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. It reached below his ears, just barely brushing his shoulder tips.

Yup, he would definitely have to cut it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well, I hoped you like the first chapter. Next one will be in a few days or so... um, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, i didn't really get any reviews for the last chapter, but that's ok. I didn't expect it to shoot up into the popular pole anyway.**

**On with the show then!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Astrid huffed, blowing away her blond bangs as she threw her small hatchet at the tree. The eleven year old tugged it out, breathing heavily as she looked around her. At least 2 dozens of trees were filled with large cuts and slices.

"Stupid Snotlout!" She growled angrily, and threw the hatchet once again into an innocent tree.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX A few minutes before**

Hiccup awoke the next morning, Toothless' wings still wrapped around him. "Hey, bud. Time to wake up,"

"Noooo, let me sleep for eternity," The dragon moaned and rolled over, nearly squashing Hiccup in the process.

Hiccup sighed and decided that desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Taking in a deep breath, in Dragonese, he roared, "UNDERATTACK! UNDERATTACK! HURRY, THE TERRIBLE TERRORS ARE STEALING THE FISH! SAVE YOUR BREAKFAST!"

Toothless shot up quickly, and fumbled around. "UNDERATTACK! Man the stations, the breakfast, the break- Hiccup! You promised not to do that ever again!" The Night Fury whined.

The eleven year old grinned, and said, "It's a relief that the Alpha and the other dragons taught me Dragonese. It's really useful in these situations, you know."

"Oh shut up." The dragon mumbled, and walked over to the pond, dippping his snout in to drink some water.

"Ok, so what we're doing today is go into the village at night, see if they have any dragons. Most likely they do have dragons, and have then all locked up. I just need a few days to divise a plan to sneak them out without being spotted. Is that a good plan, Tooth...less?"

The dragon was limp beside the pond, rumbling snores filling the air.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Fine. Get some rest bud, I'll go myself."

He started climbing the walls with ease. Living with dragons your whole life really pulled off.

After he reached the top, he dusted off leaves and twigs from his green tunic Mom made for him.

He started wandering in the woods, but decided that climbing trees would be much beter, and just swing from one to another. It was a good plan, really, he figured out that humans tended to be very dimwitted and never thought to look up.

After about 10 minutes of fun swinging from trees and getting closer to the village, he suddenly stopped as his ultra sensitive ears picked up the sounds of grunts, curses, and metal hitting wood.

By the sounds of the noise, it was a female, his age, and very angry.

Quietly, he hopped a little lower down the branches, and continued jumping towards the source of the noise.

He stopped on a branch about 7 feet from the ground, and sat down on it, happy that the leaves hid him from view.

It was a girl, like he thought it was, and she had blond hair, and was throwing a metal thing that was sharp attached to a wooden stick.

'What is that?' Hiccup wondered.

"Argh!" The girl screamed again, and threw the sharp thing into another tree.

Hiccup watched with amusement. This girl was certainly someone who could entertain him.

"You know, killing innocent trees is a violation rule to nature," He piped up, wanting to see the girl's reaction.

The blond paused and spun around, her sharp thing tightly gripped in her hands.

"Who are you?! I am a future shieldmaiden of Berk, and you'd better not mess with me!" The girl warned, spinning around and around for the person.

"Don't you humans ever look up?" The voice said again, and she did.

Squinting her eyes, she finally made out a small shape, sitting on a branch and cleverly disguised by the leaves.

"You!" She shouted.

"Me," The boy replied, amusement in his voice.

The girl growled and threw her hatchet at the figure. 'Ha! That would show him!'

However, her jaw slightly dropped as he caught the hatchet with ease.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." He said, and jumped down from the branch.

He landed with grace, her small hatchet still in his hands.

"Who... what?..." Astrid sputtered, secretly angry at herself. No one, made her stutter like an idiot!

"Ah... stuttering... a burden I always carry," The boy sighed, although there was sarcasm laced through it.

Astrid had to stifle a giggle. Then she grew even more angry. How dare this boy, just show up and make her... giggle! Act like a girl, for Odin's sake!

No, she would not have it.

"So, human female, what's your name?" He said, a smile gracing his lips as he cocked his head to the side, curiosity burning in his forest green eyes.

She scowled and crossed her arms, slightly uncomfortable about how he kept on calling her human. Wasn't he one also? "None of your business."

He shrugged. "Alright, Princess."

Astrid paused and looked at him. "Princess?"

"Well, you won't tell me your name, so I might as well call you something. Anyway, I assume you're a dragon killer," The boy sighed, leaning against a tree and twirling a twig in his fingers.

"Of course I am. I'll be one soon, anyway."

He grimaced. "And here I had hoped..." He muttered, before shaking his head and jumping back up into the branches.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Bye, Princess."

And he was gone.

Astrid scowled, and stomped back to the village. She should tell Stoick, about this strange boy who acted like he wasn't human and had strange abilites.

But as the day went on, she found that she couldn't. Somewhere, in her chest, she could feel the hard thumping it had every time she thought of the boy. This is outraeous! She became even more angry. How dare he, she kept on repeating in her head. How dare he show up, and make Astrid have that wierd thumping feeling in her chest! How dare he!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiccup sneaked into the dragon training facility, where he had learned from spying on the village they were keeping some dragons in there.

He had also seen that large man, Gobber, was it? All day he was in a place where it was sweltering hot, and banged away at soft metal to shape swords and axes of the kind. It had captured his interest, and he made a note to himself to ask Mom what it was.

"_Hello?_" Hiccup called, his voice ringing around the empty place.

"_I hear a human,_" A Gronckle, Hiccup thought.

"_Are you sure? He was speaking Dragonese._" A Nadder replied, and Hiccup could hear her shuffling inside her cage.

"_What are you, insane? Of course he can't understand Dragonese!_" A female Zippleback head replied.

"_Yeah, what __**I **__said!_" The other head replied.

"_You mean what __**I **__said!_"

"_No, what __**I **__said!_"

"_Well, __**I **__say shut up! You're shouting is giving me a headache,_" A Nightmare roared, a distinct annoyed pout heard in her voice.

"_If you would let me speak, yes, I am a human and I speak and understand Dragonese,_" Hiccup said patiently, amusement clear in his voice.

"_You're scent... I can smell it. Smells like a Night Fury..._" The Gronckle sniffed, Hiccup moving closer to the cages.

"_Yes, Toothless. He's my best friend, and we fly together._"

There were loud gasps from all the dragons.

"_Oh my gods! It's Hiccup!_" The Nadder roared in admiration.

Hiccup's brows furrowed. "_You've heard of me?_"

"_Of course! The Dragon Rider who explores the world, freeing dragons, and treating them with equal kindness while giving them the opppurtunity to live in his nest!_" A Terrible Terror squealed, her voice high ptiched and rapid.

"_I, oh... I... I didn't know that dragons talked about me,_" Hiccup muttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Anyway, I'm here to set you all free. I need some time though, so is it ok for you guys to wait a few more days? Then if you want, you guys can go to my nest. The Alpha there is very kind and never uses his power forcibly._" Hiccup proposed.

"_Of course, Hiccup! Wherever you go, we follow!_" The Nightmare roared, the other dragons growling their approval.

Hiccup blushed. "_Well, alright then. I'll be back tomorrow, please tell me if you need anything!_"

And, he was gone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Eh, not too bad. See you later! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys! Welcome back to VOTW!

Please enjoy this chapter, adventure, and (hopefully) awesomeness!

Sorry that the first few chapters have barely any Hiccstrid.

But first i need to do this, so please hold on.

The pure awesomness of Hiccstrid will most likely start at like chapter 5, but at least read all of the chapters.

Also, I accidentally erased all my phone data... I am crying like crazy now. I can't believe I did that... I had to reset my fanfiction, reinstall all my apps, and now all my downloaded songs are gone! GONE!

Please, in honor of my phone's former glory, let's have a moment of silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiccup, as promised, set all the dragons free three days later.

"Alright, bud. Time to go home," Hiccup sighed, rubbing behind the dragon's ear.

However, as he flew home, he kept on thinking about Princess. Yes, she was quite amusing. For the past days where he was staying on that island, he watched her carefully.

He also took great interest, as he found out, what was called 'a forge' and a 'blacksmith'.

He thought it was a great idea, especially because those leather pieces could really help with the pain in his behind he got sometimes whenever he was on Toothless too long.

"Finally! We can leave!" The Night Fury groaned dramatically.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You're worse than a Terror."

"Hey, at least I'm not the size of a rat!" Toothless pouted, raising his snout a bit more to shoot up toward the sky.

"Yes, but do we need to talk about that time when you tripped over one of them and that Nadder was-"

"Do NOT ever speak of that again. I thought we had a deal on that!" Toothless whined, annoyance in his voice.

Hiccup snorted and rubbed the dragon's head. "Did we? I don't remember..."

"... I can't even tell if you're serious or not. Are you?"

"I don't know, Toothless. You tell me."

"But I just did!"

"When?"

"Right before- Oh never mind." Toothless grumbled.

Hiccup grinned. "I'm just messing with you."

"You know, I have a large craving to dump you into the ocean."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Pffft..."

"That wasn't funny."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Astrid found herself once again wandering over to the part of the forest where she had seen that strange boy.

"What is wrong with me?" She sighed, running a hand through her bangs.

Ever since a week ago when that boy spoke to her, he captures all her thoughts.

"Oh Thor. Help me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been 1 year since she last saw him, and she was determined not to ever think of him again. But still, somewhere teensy tiny in her her heart, she was hoping he would come back to her.

'To me? Odin, I really am going insane...'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been 3 years now.

She's starting dragon training, and succesfully pulled that boy out of her thoughts.

But always, at the back of her mind, she could remember him. His brown, shaggy hair. Green tunic. Fairyly skinny. Forest green eyes. His wierd behavior, calling her 'human' and 'Princess'.

"Hey, babe. So, you should come by my house later, I-" Snotlout was cut off as she twisted his arm and broke his wrist. He yelped and cradled his hand.

'I don't belong to anyone.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

5 years. Astrid is now 16, and she was never more unhappy about this age than she is now.

"NO! YOU CANNOT MAKE ME DO THIS!" She shrieked, standing up from her chair and nearly knocking it over.

"Dear, it's that time of age, and you're so young and beautif-"

"You can't make me marry Snotlout! Papa, Mama, please!" Astrid pleaded.

Her parents were taken back. Never had they saw such plead in their daughter's eyes, and they reluctantly agreed and shot Snotlout's marriage proposal down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

7 years.

Astrid was 18 now, and their parents were constantly now turning down offers from other native tribes for their daughter's hand.

But Astrid knew, and everyone else did too. If she didn't find a suiter soon... Her parents would arrange it for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

9 years. Nine, stupid years! All this time, she's been faintly hoping he would come, and he didn't!

Astrid let out a scream of rage, and the young woman swung her axe at the tree.

She breathed heavily, and spun around to look at her surroundings. This was where she had met him. That boy.

She gripped the handly tighter, knuckles turning white. This was the first time, that she had waited on someone for 9 years. Years! When her brother moved, she got over it in a day. When her grandmother died, she was fine in a week! When her younger brother got hit in the head and nearly died, she was alright 2 days after he was properly healed!

So what was it, about that stupid boy that made him so special? To make her feel such absurd things!

She swung her axe again.

She could still remember his words. His sarcasm that wanted to make her giggle, his smooth and neautral tone, the way it held such dissappointment when she agreed she would become a dragon killer.

She faltered. Was that it? Because of his obvious dislike against dragon killers? Was he actually a spy for dragons?

Astrid swung and swung. But still, that did not explain that annoying thumping in her chest when she thought of him!

She placed a hand over her chest. Her heart, her mother had told her. When it stops, you stop. For good.

So then why? She kept on thinking angrily. Why was she so hung up on that mere, scrawny kid?

'But he wasn't scrawny,' A voice whispered. And it was right. He had been small and skinny for his age, yes, but she had also seen the lean muscles he had. They weren't big and bulging, like most vikings, they weren't fat, nope. They were pure, lean muscles he had gained over his years.

Astrid sighed. Yes, it would be the right choice, to forget. She rubbed her forehead tiredly. But she couldn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom! We're going back to that place i told you about!" Hiccup yelled, slipping on his shirt as he stepped out of the forge.

Ah, the forge. After he had gotten home from that trip, he had asked his mother what a forge was and why did it seem so important. From then on he became like a proffesional. He could hammer perfectly, make such beautiful yet dangerous weapons, and had created prosthetics for those injured dragons. Heck, he even made a saddle for Toothless! It had been a major inprovement, really. The leather was tough yet soft, and did not bother Toothless.

Valka had also created a flight suit for Hiccup, which he wore all the time whenever he wnt flying.

"Dear, you've told me aout a lot of villages. Which one?" Valka asked, walking to her 20-year old son.

"The one with Princess on it." Yes, Princess. He definitely had not forgotten the gorgeous and amusing girl.

"Oh, Berk..." Val faltered. It was his home, and even though he knew it, she didn't really like the idea of him being so close to a brutal dragon killing village.

Hiccup noticed the tense in his mother, and his eyes softened as he looked down at the woman who he had grown taller over since age 17.

"Mom, I'll be ok. I promise." He said gently.

Valka bit her lip, sighed, and gave in. "Oh, alright. Be safe, you hear? Now, go pack your things."

Hiccup grinned, and pecked his mother's cheek before running off to the cave, excited dragon warbles and growls coming out of his mouth.

"And be back at least after a year!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hi. I'm still very sad about my phone...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, people. **

**I know I'm updating alot, but it's the weekends and I have nothing better to do. **

**Anyway, I'm still depressed about my phone thing. All my pictures... gone. All my apps... gone. All my (This is the worst part) MUSIC, gone! **

**I can always get more picture and redownload apps, but... but my precious music! *sobs* **

**Just... I... I need a moment!... WAAAAH **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiccup pet Toothless on the side of his snout, gliding over the smooth open ocean as they headed towards Berk.

"Wow, nine years since we came to this island... good times, eh, bud?" Hiccup chuckled.

"_Yeah. Isn't this your hometown and where that 'Princess' girl you always talk about live?_" Toothless rumbled.

Hiccup slightly frowned at his birthplace mention. Yes, Berk was where he had been born, although his mother refused to tell him who his father was.

"Yeah, Princess is there. She never gave me her name, but I say Princess suits her." Hiccup grinned slightly.

Yes, Princess. The blond haired girl who had captured his interest, who was also stubborn and hot headed sometimes.

"_You know, you had better be careful. If you want this Princess girl to be your mate, I have to approve of her first_,"

While Toothless' gesture was hearttouching, Hiccup still felt a little heat flood to his cheeks. "She is not my mate!"

"_Uh huh. Which is why you talked about her for 9 years,_" Toothless shot back.

"I did not!..."

The Night Fury let out a deep purr of amusement, the vibrations making Hiccup slightly shake.

"_Suuuuure..._"

"Oh, shut up."

**XTime skip, brought to you by Death the Kid!X**

They had finally reached Berk, and they landed in the same cove 9 years before.

"Wow, this place really didn't change." Hiccup wondered, slipping off his saddle and touching the ground with silent feet.

Indeed, it had not changed, except for a few more vines up the walls here and there.

After Hiccup was off of him, Toothless immedietly bounded towards the pond. "_Oh, I am starving!_" The Dragon dramatically groaned before shoving his head in the water and scooped out mouthfuls of fish for him and Hiccup to share.

Hiccup laughed, and took off his helmet that he wore with his flight suit sometimes so he could hide his face from vikings.

But he didn't make a move to take off his flight suit, because while it looked complicated and seemed like it would be a burden, it really wasn't. The metal plates and buckles were made of Grocnkle Iron, something he had accidentally discovered while feeding a Gronckle some of its favorite rocks and tickling her belly. The leather was tough but was still breathable, and his mother made sure to have the fabric light and stretchable. It was rather comfy, it didn't overheat him, but still kept him warm, it didn't make him cold, but he could cool down, and it was fire proof.

Underneath it, of course, was his green tunic.

After eating some cod and a little game of 'catch me if you can' by Toothless, Hiccup was wrapped inside the dragon's wings as sleep was invading him.

But right before he slipped into dream world, he muttered, "Princess..." And he was concked out.

Toothless opened his wings a little, and gazed at his rider/brother he had grown up with to love and protect. Hiccup was his family, best friend, and he cared for the human boy deeply.

He licked Hiccup a little, making the young adult grumble a little before continuing his sleep.

He would have to see this 'Princess' girl. He would have to make sure that she wouldn't hurt this boy, even if he was now older.

Yes, he would definitely protect Hiccup at any cost.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiccup yawned and rolled over, effectively loosening himself out of Toothless' wings and making the dragon rumble a bit.

"Toothless... I'm off to go see the village... get some sleep and eat if you want, ok?" Hiccup said softly.

"_Mmhmm... be careful..._" The dragon sleepily muttered before drifitng off again into sleep.

Hiccup scaled the walls, just like he had done 9 years ago, although it was much more easier now. Yes, he had been quite strong for his age back then, but he was stronger now, and although he admits it's true, he would never brag about it.

Dusting his hands off of dust, and followed his trek again into the vaguely familiar forest. Then he grinned. He should jump trees again, just like old times! Yes, it would be rather fun.

And so, like 9 years ago, he swung from tree to tree, until he came upon a small patch of woods.

He paused, his eyes softening as he glanced at the trees coated with thick scars and gashes, obviously made by Princess.

He jumped down swiftly from the branch, landing without a sound. He walked over to a tree trunk, and ran his hand over the rough scars her knew Princess had made.

Hiccup chuckles slightly. Even after all these years, he could still remember her stubborness, her atitude, her just being herslef and bringing him great amusement.

"You were so pretty back then... I bet you're even more beautiful now," The young man said.

Shaking his head, he continued towards the village, without a backwards glance.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Astrid sharpened her axe, used to doing it so may times now she could do it withought looking.

She wordlessly stared out the window, deep in thought. _'Why won't he come back already?' _

Yes, she now accepts it. She knew that she missed him, and deeply by that. However, she still didn't know what that annoying thumping in her chest was, and best decided to ignore it until it goes away.

"Astrid?" A voice broke her thoughts.

She stopped her sharpening, and broke her gaze away to look at the group of people who she grew up with.

"Are you ok?" Ruffnut asked, her, in a rare case, looked serious and worried.

"Yeah, why?" Astrid replied, her mind slightly wandering to the boy's hair. It had looked very soft, and she wanted to run her fingers through them...

"See, it's that!" Tuffnut cried out, once again breaking her wandering.

"...What?"

"That look in your eyes... you keep on getting it Astrid. At first we decided not to think about it, but now..." Fishlegs frowned.

"It's acting up more than usual," Snotlout finished off.

Astrid shook her head. Was she? Well, yes. It is true, she guesses. By Odin's beard, she's obsessed with that boy, and she only talked to him for five minutes, 9 years ago!

"Whatever, guys. Leave me alone," Astrid sighed.

The others sighed and shrugged, before going away as told, except for Snotlout.

"What, 'Lout?" She asked in a wary and tired tone.

"Look, I-" But Astrid cut him off.

"Snotlout, I really don't want to talk right now. Specifically you."

"I, well... alrighht..."

And soon, Astrid was left with her thoughts once more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Um... byes, I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! Welcome to new chapter in VOTW! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiccup crouched behind the bushes, his eyes narrowed almost like a dragon.

He sniffed the air delicately, scents fillin him. Sheep, molten metal, the sweat of vikings... That last one made him cringe violantly. Then he caught a whiff of something. _'Princess...'_ It was indeed her scent. It smelled of fresh willow and rain.

He breathed deeply on that scent. He loved it. Everything about Princess, he loved it.

Although, rather curiously, his heart kept on beating faster from Princess. Why? He doesn't know. Well, he asked his mother about it, but she just started giggling and said, "When the time comes, you'll know, Hiccup."

He furrowed his brows slightly. He still did not know what she meant, and thought that it wouldn't really matter in the future.

He rolled his shoulders a bit, his shoulder pads clinking only the slightest.

Jumping back onto a tree branch, he jumped swiftly from that to a rooftop on a house. Luckily, everyone **(A/n I was very tempted to write down 'everypony') **was busy and did not notice.

He silently and quickly jumped from each roof top, until he reached the forge again.

"Now get out, ye' stinkin' goblins!" A heavily accented voice shouted, which Hiccup recognized as the blacksmith.

A pair of twins stumbled out, soot covering their faces and both snickering.

Hiccup heard some clanking and grumbling inside the forge, before the banging continued as Gobber made more weapons and such.

Hiccup jumped onto the forge rooftop, and and over to the back wall, where no one could see him. He hung his head upside down, with his body still crouched on the roof, and peered into the forge through one of the only windows.

He could see Gobber, just as he was nine years ago, with his blond hair and prosthetics, hunkered over an anvil and piece of molten metal, banging it to shape into a sword.

Ever since Hiccup has started in the forge, as time grew on he picked up that the littlest details always mattered.

Such as, the balance had to be perfected for a specific person for them to use it properly and to full effect.

As of now though, he could see that the man, Gobber, was quite angry as he banged at the metal with more force than necessary.

Chuckling slightly, he lifted his head from his position and crouched closer to the rooftop, the high sun coming out over his head.

_'Should have brought my mask,' _He thought as he crept down the forge walls and pressed against it, the shadows hiding his from view. First, he needed to see Princess, even if for a second. He caught a wiff of the air again, and found her scent soon enough, and he started trailing it to the giant building that stood at the middle of the village.

He stared at the huge doors, deciding that it would be too obvious he would be there, and opted for another option instead.

He looked around him, at the giant building, until he caught a large, open window on the right wall.

Scaling the wooden wall easily, he gripped his long toned fingers onto the edge of the windowsill, and heaved himself onto it.

He sat down, his back against the side of the window with one knee up and his arm resting on it, the other leg dangling out the window.

He sniffed the air again, his dragon senses helping him find Princess' scent.

_'There,' _He averted her eyes to one of the tables far away from him, although his sight was more sharper than humans so he could see just fine.

"Wow..." He breathed. There she was, Princess, the girl- woman, now- who had captivated his thoughts for so many years.

She still had that sunny blond hair, tied into a semi long braid and looped over her shoulder. Her long bangs still covered her crystal blue eyes a little, and was drinking from a mug.

Hiccup grinned slightly, and ran a hand through his messy, auburn hair.

Luckily, there wasn't a lot of people present in this really large place, only Princess and a few other vikings who looked around her age.

She looked deep in thought, and did not reply to those who were asking her questions.

He swung his leg a little. Yes, she was and still is beautiful.

Hiccup smiled a little, the corner of his lips pulling into a tiny crooked grin.

He then dropped his smile. He wanted to talk to her, for sure. Ask her how she's been, tell her about dragons, maybe even convince her to bond with a dragon.

Then Princess turned around slowly, as if she was searching out for something. Her eyes landed on him.

He froze, she froze. They locked their eyes together, like when fresh green land meet a strong, clear blue ocean.

Slowly he let out a small smile, and nodded his head slightly as if saying, _'It's alright. I'm here, for real.' _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Astrid bolted up from her seat, mug forgotten as it clankered out of her hand and spilled mead onto the table.

_'He's here. Oh my Odin he's here, and he remembered her!' _That last comment made her a bit angry. Why should she care if he remembered her or not? But she did.

And she saw that nod. That tiny, yet still noticeable nod that said, he's really here.

"Astrid, what the-" Ruffnut started, but she cut her off, not taking her eyes away from that boy- no, man- sitting on the high window sill.

He had definitely changed. He was now taller, way taller than he had been and was even bigger than Astrid. He had on a complicated looking suit made of leather, buckles, and a wierd type of metal. Yet some things were the same. That crooked grin, his forest green eyes, his shaggy and messy auburn hair.

"He's here." Astrid breathed, her annoying heart doing that fast paced race. "He's here," She repeated. Her voice held her excitement and relief, and she did absolutely nothing to hold it back.

"Astrid, are you ok, you might be-" Tuffnut started.

"Going insane," The rest of her peers finished. But she paid no attention. He was here, and that was all she cared about.

She watched him, his eyes bright and soft as they gazed at each other more.

Then he gave a soft jerk of his head, and Astrid immedietly took it as a sign to meet him where they first saw each other 9 years ago.

"Finally... He... came back..." Astrid said breathlessly. Her eyes was now on an empty window sill, where that young man had jumped off of and gone off.

Then she burst into tinkling laughs, so full of joy and relief. "He's back, he's back!" She choked on her own words, not giving a care that everyone was watching her with surprised and slightly creeped out eyes.

But she did not care. The whole stupid world could think she's gone insane, but she doesn't care.

"Bye!" Was all she said before running top speed out of the Great Hall, leaving her peers to gaze after her with open mouths.

"Yup, insane." Ruffnut declared, and the others agreed while nodding their heads.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry for not updating so much like i have in the past few days. But I've been kind of busy, so yeah. **


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys really liked the last chapter, and one of you said not to let a 12 year old die with anticipation. Gotta say, that made me laugh so hard. **

**Also, I'm 12 as well, so we are twinsies! XD **

**Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter of VOTW. **

**And also, I am very sorry for the slight lack of Hiccstrid in the first 4 chapters. It was there to clear up misunderstandings and stuff... like.. that... **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER I AM SORRY FOR BLABBLING**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Astrid kept running, ignoring the questioning and startled looks she got from her fellow vikings.

Breathing slightly hard, she kept on pumping her legs to the forest, and disappeared into the large overgrown trees.

She stopped a moment to catch her breath, before looking around her and going to her northwest, where she was supposed to meet up with him. Odin, she silently groaned. He nicknames her Princess (Even though she doesn't want to be remembered as a frou frou little rich brat, she still enjoyed her personal nickname) and she just calls him, well... him.

Finally, she stumbles into their secret little clearing, head whipping around everywhere to look for him. Then she remembered, what he had said.

She raised her eyes up above her, to see a grining young man sitting on a thick branch, leaning against the trunk.

"Well well, seems like you've remembered my little advice, Princess," He smirks slightly, although not in a I'm-better-than-you way. He also draws out her nickname a bit on his tongue, and Astrid wants to kiss and hug him at the same time.

"You... came... back..." Astrid panted, her breaths still short.

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

Astrid shot him a glare, although that only made him look even more amused. But the way he says it, with sarcasm in his sentance, she just wants to giggle and hug him.

That fueled her anger. "You little arse! Get down here!" She screamed, her breathing now back to normal.

The young man raised his brow a bit, before jumping swiftly off the branch. Astrid nearly screamed. That branch was 13 feet off the ground, no way in Hel would he come out uninjured!

But to her surprise, he just landed softly on the ground in a slight crouching position, his right hand on the ground to steady and balance himself.

Her mouth gaped open a bit in surprise. _'How did he do that?' _

The strange man then stood up straight, dusting his hands off. "It's good to see you again, Princess," He smiles, as if doing that was a daily thing.

Shaking off her shock, Astrid stalked over to him, and jabbed a finger into his chest. "How dare you!"

The young man raised a brow slightly, but his amused smirk made her flush.

"Yes?"

Astrid, with the tips of her ears red, started jabbing him again. "How dare you leave, without telling me!" She shouts.

"Oh? So you _did _miss me."

Astrid flushed more. "I never said that!"

"I'm pretty sure you just did." He retorted, laughter evident in his forest green eyes.

"I...I.." Astrid stuttered, her cheeks also going red with a blush.

Hiccup was barely able to cantain his chuckles as he watched Princess splutter and go bright red.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Princess, I missed you too." Hiccup grinned, his green eyes full of laughter.

Astrid blushed. Did he even get what he just said? Probably not. Obviously by his lean limbs and his messy hair with a wierd sense of style in clothing, he was probably isolated from humans for a long time. Like, for a long _long _time.

_'His social skills are worse than Fishlegs,'_ he had that wierd way of calling her human sometimes, and had a never ending curiosity filled look in his eyes.

"Right, uh..." Astrid coughs, the last of her blush fading away now. "I never got your name." Yes, that's a safe new topic, one that does not include her blushing.

The young man smiles and leans against the thick and scarred trunk of the tree. "Why should I tell you?" He says mockingly.

Astrid flushes again. What is wrong with her? Why is this simple, maybe insane and wierd man making her feel? Ever since she started dragon training, she was never like this, always so stuttering or... feeling!

The young man just burst into laughter at the sight of her face. "I'm just messing around, Princess. My name is Hiccup."

Astrid raised a brow at his name. _'Hiccup?' _

"Well, _Hiccup_, my name is Astrid. Astrid Hofferson," And she stuck her hand out, expecting him to shake it like any other person would do.

Instead, Hiccup just looked at her hand with a mix of confusion.

Astrid almost rolled her eyes. He was even less social than she thought! Didn't he know what to do?

"Uh, sorry for asking, but why are you holding out your hand?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

Astrid flushed at how... how cute he looked right then. Oh Thor, help her!

"It's called a handshake. You take your hand," She reached out her other hand to grab his, making her even warmer in the face and neck than before. His hand was warm and hard, and his long fingers were nimble.

_'I wonder what he did with those fingers... Odin's beard! I did not just think that!'_ Astrid blushed heavily, praying to the Gods that she will die right now.

"And hold the other person's hand, and shake." She demonstrated clumsily, and Hiccup looked at their joined hands with fascination and wonder.

"Amazing. You humans have unique and strange ways of greeting," He breathed, until Astrid dropped his hand. He looked at her with a slight frown and pout in his lips.

Astrid squirmed in his gaze.

"Anyway, _Astrid_," He said, experimenting with her name around his tongue.

Astrid liked her name when he said it. Liked it a little too much, but who cares?

"Are you still a dragon killer?" His question caught her off guard. Why would he ask her that? It was a very similar question he hadasked her nine years ago.

Astrid struggled to think of a possible answer. It would not be a yes. No, it wouldn't be. Why? She doesn't know. Lately in the dragon raids she's been hesitating. She watched the dragons, and noticed in surprise that they had intellegence. A lot of intellegence. They never attacked her, unless she provoked them, which she has been doing a lot less lately. But she still couldn't say no. After all, even with her observing and noticing the Nadder's beauty and strengh, that didn't mean she liked or wanted to protect dragons... right?

She finally decided. Taking a deep breath, she said, "No."

Hiccup brightened up. "Yes! Come on, then!" He grabbed her hand, and started running into the forest, dragging her with him. She tried not to shiver at the feeling of what was like a thousand bolts of lightning running up her arm from his grip on her hand.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked, slightly breathless as they continued running.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at her, and smiled his crooked grin. "Somewhere amazing."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yeah, sorry for not updating, but I usually update more on weekends. Anyway, next chapter will come in at probably... 2-3 hours from now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya, guys! **

**To our new readers, welcome!**

**To our returning readers, welcome back! **

**Please enjoy this chapter! Because from this point on, it's about to get real fun! So sit back, get your popcorn, HTTYD dolls, and fangirl at every sentance XD **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiccup was excited. No, more than excited. Exhilerated, maybe?

But nevertheless, he was excited.

He can finally show Princess-Astrid- his world!

He clamped his hand on hers, tugging her gently yet firmly toward the cove where Toothless was lounging around.

"Whoa!" Astrid suddenly said, tripping over a tree root. Reflexivly Hiccup shot his arms out and caught her.

"Thanks, Hiccup," She smiled up at him. As wierd as it sounds, he wanted to melt under that heartwarming smile.

Clearing his throat, he let her stand back up. "N-No problem," He said, his voice slightly cracking.

Oh Alpha! His stuttering problems are back. Just what he needs.

Princess raised an eyebrow, but he just flushed and continued leading her to the cove. Finally after ten minutes of running, they reach it.

He slid down the steep walls, with Astrid in his arms and her clutching him tightly. It had taken her 5 minutes to agree and get into his arms so she wouldn't fall.

"Stay here," Hiccup says, gently letting Astrid down and keeping her sitting.

He whistles a slightly high pitched tune between his teeth. "_Hey, Toothless! We have a little guest!"_ He yelled out in Dragonese.

Astrid looked at him with a startled and surprised look in her eyes. All she could hear was warbling and growling sounds coming out of his mouth. She was slightly frightened, as much as she hates to admit it. What was he doing?

"_Ugh, and I was just about to take my nap!_" The usual overdramatic Night Fury whined.

Astrid shrieked slightly when she caught a glimpse of the sleek, black figure slithering onto a large rock.

"Hey, buddy! Did you have a good time the 30 minutes I've been away?" Hiccup asked in human tongue now.

"H-Hiccup! That. Is. A. Night Fury!" Astrid squeaked out, and tried to crawl away.

Hiccup smiled at the young woman. "Yes, and his name is Toothless," He said, rubbing the said dragon's snout. The black dragon crooned and rubbed himself against Hiccup's hand.

Astrid snorted, for a minute forgetting the situation at hand. "You named a Night Fury _Toothless_?"

"Show her bud," Hiccup smirked at Toothless. Slowly, the dragon crept towards Astrid, making her paler but not making her want to run. After all, the dragon was making no move to hurt her, and she was rather curious on what they want to show her.

The dragon opened its jaws, and Astrid gulped at the sight of rows filled with sharp teeth. Hiccup's naming skills need some work, because Odin she could see a lot of teeth! Then, the dragon gave a slight movement, and she watched in awe and surprise as his teeth slid back into his gums, and crooned.

"Huh," Was all she could muster up. Ok, she admits it. _That _was pretty cool.

The Night Fury then sat down on it's hind legs, with it's tail wrapped around its, uh, paws?

It had its black pupils dilated, and with teeth retracted and tongue rolling out.

Hiccup laughs and scratches him behind the flap like ears, making it purr and pant.

Astrid watched them closely. She could obviously see the close and tight relationship the two 'brothers' had, and it made her curious and fascinated at the same time.

'How can a human and dragon have such a close bond?' She wondered.

"...strid. Astrid? Princess!" Hiccup's voice suddenly called out, jumping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered, cautiously moving closer to them.

The dragon jutted out its snout and started sniffing her with a curiousity filled look in his large, green eyes, and she barely held back her reflex to jump away.

Hiccup chuckled and walked over to her, and was soon only a few inches from her right side. Astrid unconciously breathed in his scent. Molten metal, something frosty like, and mint. She felt heat pool to her cheeks, and she moved her head away so the dragon-no, Toothless- and Hiccup wouldn't see.

Astrid was getting slightly mad and irratated again. Why would this wierd, dragon loving man affect her so much?

There has been occasions when she felt the warmth in her face. Like when Snotlout had proclaimed his 'love' for her in front of the whole village and another visiting tribe. But that blush had been from anger and embaressment. Or that other time when Fishlegs had accidentaly stumbled onto her still dressing. They both decided to never speak of it again.

But still, why did this man make her blush so much, when he doesn't even know it?

"Ok, bud. You ready?" Hiccup asked, rubbing Toothless on his snout.

The Night Fury huffed in a way that said, 'When am I not?' And proceeded to crouch down so a leather saddle was visable, something Astrid had not noticed before.

"Wait, what?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup climbed onto the saddle easily. "We are taking you flying!" He grinned.

"What?!" Astrid protested. Yes, her view of dragons have changed. Yes, she thinks Toothless was cute when he wasn't the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself. But still, flying?!

But Hiccup looked so excited to show her, beaming a crooked grin as he held out a hand so he could help her.

Astrid took a deep breath. "Ok, ok. Fine."

She took Hiccup's hand, which was larger and warm against her own. He pulled her up gently, and she sat on the saddle behind Hiccup.

"Alright bud. Let's go!" Hiccup shouted.

Astrid held in her scream as the Night Fury took off, giant bat like wings pumping as they accelerated into the blue sky.

"Isn't it amazing?!" Hiccup shouted over the rush of whistling wind.

"Ask me again when we land!" She shouted back, squeezing her eyes shut and wrapping her arms and legs unconciously around the young man.

Hiccup looked down on the thin arms wrapped around his waist, and his eyes softened.

"It's ok. I'm not going to let you fall, Princess." He smiled over his shoulder at the shield maiden.

Odin, she thinks she melted when he said that. That was so cheesy, yet she could tell he really meant it.

Astrid scooted closer, and laid her chin on his choulder, surprising him for a second, but he relaxed soon after.

She smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry for not updating. I'm not going to lie: I was lazy. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will continue their flight, all that chiz. **

**The defeat of the Red Death, however, will appear much much later in the chapters. Sorry, but I have to have some kind of drama before that, you know? **

**With heart, comes dragons! Roar! **

**See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone!**

**I know, I know. **

**'You haven't updated in forever!' **

**Sorry, but I had interim and my brother got really sick. **

**Anyway, I rewatched HTTYD 1 and 2, and I was crying at both the ends, saying how amazing the movie is and it's my favorite, and it really is! **

**So I decided, why not update? **

**I mean, it really HAS been forever, eh? **

**Sooooo, without furtherado... **

**I give you... **

**The new chapter of VOTW! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup petted Toothless' snout unconciously as Princess laid her chin on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly, glancing back at her at the corner of his eye, but relaxed.

They swiftly made their way up to the white, feathery clouds.

Hiccup couldn't hold in a smile as he saw Astrid's face light up in wonder as she hesitantly reached out a hand.

She brushed her fingers against the cool, moist cloud, and a laugh escaped her lips as she reached out and touched more.

Toothless smirked and grunted in satisfaction.

"Ok, I admit it. This is amazing. He's, amazing." Astrid smiled, petting Toothless' side, making him purr.

Hiccup grinned.

After a few more hours of flying, looking at the small islands near Berk, and telling Astrid some stories about his few adventures, Hiccup said it was time to go.

Descending into the cove, the tired Toothless let his rider and the girl get off of him before Hiccup took off his saddle.

The Night Fury groaned, turned over on its back, and fell asleep, quiet rumbling snores coming out.

Hiccup snorted in amusement while Astrid raised an eyebrow.

Astrid looked up at the sky, where it was beginning to darken.

"Oh, Freya! Hiccup, I have to go!" She said, scrambling to her feet.

Hiccup frowned slightly. "Do... do you have to go?"

Astrid stared at him, his green eyes full of sadness.

"I... I'm sorry, Hiccup. But I promise to come back tomorrow," She said, climbing up the cove walls.

"Oh... ok."

Astrid glanced back at him one more time, and disappeared into the trees.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Astrid opened the oak door quietly, and was relieved that no one was awake and all lights were out.

Softly she closed the door, and walked ailently upstairs to her room.

She took off her shirt and skirt, leaving her only in her beast bindings, boots, and leggings.

Peeling all of them off, she took a quick bath in the tub beside her room, and pulled on a white nightgown.

After untying her braid and letting the blond hair fall loose, she sighed.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the excitement and the adrenaline in her blood as Hiccup took her flying.

Oh Odin! It was one of the most amazing things that happened to her.

She opened her blue eyes once more, and slipped into her bed, and pulled the furs up to her chin.

_'I really should go see Hiccup tomorrow...' _

Was her last thought before falling asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup leaned against the sleeping Toothless' side, throwing a rock at the water now and then and watching as it skipped across the rippling surface.

He sighed, and raised his head.

Briefly he closed his eyes, until his dragon hearing started picking up a small flapping noise.

Opening them, he saw a Terror in the distance, and he smiled, waving at the purple figure.

It was Rain, the Terror he and his mom usually asked to deliver messages between them.

_'Hey, Rain!' _He spoke, stretching out and arm.

The purple Terror landed on it, a small saddle he made for her on her back.

_'Hi,'_ She said.

_'You hungry?'_ He asked, taking out a scroll from inside the pouch of the saddle.

_'You bet!'_ She puffed, ruffling her wings 8n excitement.

He chuckled, and after a few minutes he fished 5 fish from the lake.

_'Here you go,' _

_'Thanks, Hiccup!'_ Rain said before digging in.

Smiling, Hiccup unscrolled the piece of paper and read what had been written in the smooth, curvy handwriting he knew was his mother's.

_My dearest son, _

_I wonder how you are doing. I know it has only been a few days since you've left, but most dragons are whining to see you. _

_Anyway, I hope you've found your Princess girl. Are you going to become mates with her? Before you do, bring her home so I can see her, oh, I bet she's as beautiful as you said!_

_Life here is the normal, I've already saved about 79 more dragons. _

_New dragons are coming to join the nest, which I assume you did. You always make me so proud. _

_As always, stay safe, dear, clear away from vikings, don't be foolish, and say hi to sweet Toothless for me! _

_With love,_

_Mom _

Hiccup blushed.

_What is with everyone saying I'm going to mate her?! _

But still, he chuckled, and reached inside Toothless' saddle for the extra paper he held, and a charcoal pencil.

Quickly he wrote down that he was doing fine, and that he loved her too.

With the pencil in his jaws, he scrolled the paper like his mother had done and tied it with a green piece of string.

_'Here you go,'_ He said to Rain just as she finished eating.

_'Oh, alright then!'_ The Terror stretched her back.

Hiccup put it into the pouch.

_'Bye, Hiccup!' _She called one last time before flying off towards the nest.

He raised his hand in a wave, until she was gone from sight.

Hiccup shuffled down into Toothless' side more, the warmth of his scales making him drowsy.

Still... Princess _is _rather pretty...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid awoke as usual, first mumbling, the yawning, then groaning as she opened her eyes, closing them again, sleep for five more minutes, her mother comes and shakes her awake, she dresses, bathes, ties her hair, and walks downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning," She yawned, pulling a plate of rolls toward her.

She stuffed one in her mouth, the buttery and warm taste making her fully wake up.

"Hey! That's my roll!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MIIIIIINE!"

Astrid rolled her eyes as her two younger brothers fought over food.

"Boys! Enough," Her father said.

Astrid looked at him with slight sadness.

Her father, once a great viking, was now reduced to a wheelchair, as he was paralyzed from the waist down by a fishing accident.

"Good morning, Astrid," Her mother nodded at her, making something in the kitchen.

Nodding back, Astrid grabbed the whole plate and went to get a basket.

"Whoa whoa, where are you going with all those rolls?" Her father asked, making her freeze.

"Oh, um... I..." She said. Astrid was planning on taking them back to Hiccup and Toothless, because they probably haven't tried rolls... Or any bakery products...

"I... want rolls for lunch, so... I thought I could go to the forest and have a picnic." Astrid quickly said, making up an excuse.

Her father nodded, buying the story, and went back to break up another fight between her brothers.

She dumped the still steaming rolls into the basket, and walked out the door.

Just at the edge of the forest, she saw from a distance Snotlout running to her.

She groaned, and turned to go in the forest, but was stopped by a large, meaty hand on her shoulder.

Inwardly cursing at the Gods, she turned around and glared at Snotlout.

"What?" She snapped. She wanted to go meet up with Hiccup soon.

"Oh, I was wondering where you were going." He asked innocently.

Astrid barely held herself back from kicking him where it hurt. Is he a stalker or what?!

"I'm going to go have a picnic." She said, turning back to the trees, thinking it was the end of discussion.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

Gritting her teeth, she spun around and glared at him once more.

She could see his eyes, roaming around her figure with a hungry intent.

"You, sick, little, rat!" She finally exploded.

"Leave me alone! You may have applied for my husband but I will never marry you!" She screamed, before running into the forest.

Not hearing his footsteps behind her, she slowed down as she neared the cove.

Breathing heavily, she slipped through the opening and slid down the slopes, and to the ground.

Dusting her skirt off for any dirt or leaves, she walked over to where Toothless and Hiccup were curled up around each other.

"Wake up!" She yelled.

They both jumped, and Toothless whipped around, his wings hitting Hiccup and making him fall on his arse.

Astrid laughed at the sight, and they both relaxed, knowing it was her.

"Don't scare us like that again," Hiccup grumbled, shifting fingers through his already messy hair.

Astrid snorted.

Hiccup raised his nose slightly in the air, and sniffed. "What's that smell?"

Astrid slid off the basket from her elbow.

"It's probably the rolls."

"Rolls?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, it's made of bread. Try one." She said, holding out the warm, rolled up piece of bread.

Tentively he sniffed it, before deciding to rip a piece off and putting it in his mouth.

His eyes widened.

"It's delicious!" He yelped, and ate more.

Astrid laughed again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**FLUFF!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER!**

**Exciting, isn't it? **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup peered inside the basket, sniffing for more. He frowned when he didn't find any. "There's no more?"

Astrid had to stifle a giggle at his child like antics. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I didn't think you would eat all of it,"

Hiccup pouted, then shrugged. "Oh well."

Astrid smiled, then pet Toothless on his snout, making him croon and give rumbling purrs.

They were silent for a few moments, until Hiccup bolted up.

Toothless' eyes narrowed to slits, and he raised his head to the sky.

"Hiccup?..." Astrid whispered. She was getting scared, not that she would admit it...

He looked up at the sky as well.

He and Toothless both sniffed, and they let out a small dragon shriek.

He looked back at Astrid, and she gasped softly as she saw his dragon slit eyes.

"They're coming."

"What?"

"Dragons. Hundreds, of dragons." And with that, Astrid scrambled to her feet.

"Is it another-"

"Dragon raid," He finished with a nod.

"Oh gods," She breathed, and started climbing up the walls again to the forest.

Hiccup saddled Toothless, then jumped on him. Almost immedietly Toothless spread his wings, and Hiccup clicked his left foot and they spared to where Astrid was struggling.

Gently, Toothless grabbed her with his front (paws?) and lifted her to the edge of the village.

"Hiccup! Where are you going?!" She yelled as he started flying away.

"To find why the dragons are acting like this!" Was the last thing she heard from him before he disappeared in the swarm of dragons.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup lied down low on the saddle as many dragons swooped in beside him and Toothless, sheep and food in their claws.

He was hearing the Queen's voice, and had managed successfully to make Toothless block it out.

However, suddenly a Timberjack swooped in, making Hiccup jump in surprise.

He slid off of the saddle unintentially, and screamed. "TOOTHLESS!"

The Night Fury wailed in terror and pumped his wings, despertly trying to get to his best friend.

Hiccup gasped as he fell into the icy cold water.

Moving his legs and feet, his head broke through the water, and he shivered violantly.

Crooning, the Night Fury dipped into the water beside him.

Teeth chattering, Hiccup shook his head.

"B-Bud, no! Y-You'll freeze, a-and the t-tail will be rusted!" He said shakily.

Toothless scoffed.

"_You honestly think I give a Gronckle's head about that? You're the one who's freezing! Come here,_" And the dragon brought Hiccup into his front paws, and held him to his chest, where his inner fire burned and gave Hiccup warmth.

"T-thanks, Toothless."

Toothless crooned, and nuzzled Hiccup.

Soon, Hiccup was warm enough and climbed onto Toothless' saddle, although he was still shaking.

"L-Let's go back. I d-don't think I can d-do anything else right now," He chattered, clicking his foot into the pedal and made the artificial tail fin snap open.

Nodding his agreement, he spread his bat like wings and lurched off into the sky.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid paced around the cove relentlessly.

Surprisingly it was a very small raid, and only lasted a few minutes.

But it's been an hour since Hiccup had flown off with Toothless, and she was getting very worried.

"That idiot! If he's dead..." She grumbled, yet sniffed a little at the thought of his lifeless corpse.

She then heard the pump of wings, and spun around to see Toothless land.

"Hiccup! Where were you, why-" She stopped as she saw the young man shake from head to toe, and slowly slid off the saddle.

"Are you ok?!" She exclaimed, taking off her fur coat and offering it to him.

He took it, and wrapped himself around it, yet he still shook.

She looked helplessly at him, until Toothless whined and shoved his snout under her hand.

"Huh?"

He led her hand to his saddle, and to the side where there were many pouches.

Astrid brightened. Toothless was saying that there was something that could help Hiccup!

Rummaging through them, she finally found a large, fluffy wool blanket.

"Here," She said softly before wrapping that around Hiccup too.

Sighing, the young man sat down, his shivering gone.

Whining worriedly, Toothless nudged Hiccup.

He turned to Astrid. "C-Can you check h-his tail?"

Astrid was confused.

Hiccup let out a slightly shaking finger to the left tailfin on Toothless.

"I-Its covered in his scales, b-but fake... check if it's o-ok..."

Still seeing this confusing, Astrid slowly walked to the said tailfin, and touched it.

It looked real.

"What do you mean 'fake'?" She wondered.

Toothless wiggled his tail a bit, and she gasped.

A nearly invisible line was connected to the tail and to the pedal where Hiccup's left foot usually laid.

"What happened?!" She said.

Hiccup sighed, and Toothless gave out a low whine as he wrapped himself around him.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said.

"Come here," He patted the spot next to him.

Walking over, she pulled her knees to her chest, and leaned against the warm Toothless.

"Explain, please."

Hiccup sighed again. "It was 5 years ago, when I was 15... Toothless and I were exploring again. We went South, because we wanted to see the warm side. However... the people living there hated dragons even more than any other Vikings I've ever seen. They saw Toothless, and attempted to shoot him down. Thankfully it was night, so they didn't hit him fully... but still, the cost was grave. He lost his tailfin, and was there for days until I finally managed to track him down: I had to escape the people who were interrogating me."

Hiccup paused, and shuffled a bit, making Toothless croon with worry.

Astrid waited patiently. It was ok that she let her guard down around him, after all. He didn't look at her like he wanted to ravish her, he didn't silently judge her, he was just... Hiccup.

"Well, luckily I found a Terror who was willing to pass on a message to my mom. She arrived soon, about a day afterwards with her dragon. She managed to save us." He finished, scratching Toothless under the chin.

"Anyway, I made a fake tailfin, and now he needs me to fly."

Astrid was silent for a few minutes. Realizing that by the look on Hiccup's face he didn't like talking about it, and said, "So, what's your mom's dragon like?"

Hiccup looked relieved at the change of subjects, and replied, "He's a Stormcutter dragon, and my mom named him Cloudjumper."

Astrid looked at him in confusion. "Stormcutter?..."

Hiccup gave a short chuckle. "Right, forgot. You guys have only fought Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, and Gronckles, right?"

She nodded a yes.

"Well, there are more. Much more. Every one is special and unique, and they all have their own secret."

Astrid looked at him in wonder.

Here was this strange, goofy, and dragon loving man. He protected them, and pride showed in his eyes as he talked about them.

Astrid decided that she liked him. Well, as her closest friend, anyway... Not like that... right?

_Oh, Odin._

"Tell me more," She asked, scooting closer with her eyes shining in wonder and curiosity.

Toothless gave out a warbling laugh, making both adults vibrate with the rumbles through his body.

Hiccup grinned, and brushed his still slightly wet bangs away from his eyes.

"Well..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Next chappie will start containing more about the teens. Specifically, Fishlegs. **

**Yeah, you heard me right! Thought it was going to be Snotlout, eh? **

**Hehe, actually, to be honest, Snotlout won't be that much of a part in the plotline. **

**Stay tuned! **


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY TOOTHLESS IT'S THE TENTH CHAPTER OF VOTW! **

**Thank you guys for keeping me going and keep this story updated. I plan to keep on continuing this, until it's finished. **

**That's about... say... around maybe 27 chapters? **

**Aaaanyway, I will be publishing a new story. **

**It's a Toothless x OC! YAAAY! **

**Dont worry, I'll continue updating this and Sweet Sand and Warm Fire. **

**Actually, now that I think about it... I'll make it a sequel to VOTW, after 2 years Hiccup and Astrid... (I almost spoiled it!) **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

It's been a week since Hiccup had told her about Toothless' injury, and she was savoring every moment with him.

After bathing and changing quickly, she always left for the cove, and came back at the darkest point of night.

He told her about his adventures, his mother, everything.

How the Alpha healed him when he was babe, although he refused to tell how.

In return, she spilled her heart out. The stress of her parents trying to get her married, Snotlout the creeper, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Astrid sighed, opening her eyes as the sun broke through for dawn.

Throwing back her covers, she stretched her back, moaning slightly as she felt a few bones pop.

She hung her legs off the bed, and ran down the hall out her room silently.

After washing herself and pulling on her blue tunic, fur coat, skirt, leggings, and boots, she sneaked into the kitchen and rummaged around the ice box for anything she could bring for Hiccup.

Smiling as she found 2 large pieces of leftover lemon pie, and grabbed the basket she's now been using regularly and placed the pies in there.

Thinking, she reached inside the ice box and brought out 3 large Icelandic cod. Might as well get something for Toothless too.

She walked out the door, quietly closing it behind her.

However, she nearly screamed as she almost ran into Fishlegs.

"Legs! What the-?!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice.

The large man looked at her. He was nervous, she could tell.

"W-Where are you going?" He asked.

"Picnic." She replied immedietly. It was the excuse she now used every time someone asked that question.

"You're not." He said.

"What?"

"By the proportions in the basket, you wouldn't be able to finish it all."

Astrid cursed under her breath.

Of course Fishlegs would find her out.

After all, apart from Hiccup, he was the smartest person she knew.

Astrid had to do something, and quickly. If she didn't, he would find out about Hiccup and Toothless.

"Fishlegs..." She began slowly.

"Y-Yes?" He squeaked out.

"I actually have a... pet that I share food with. I trust you won't tell anyone this?" She asked, glaring at him.

He gulped. "Yes..." Before bolting off.

Sighing in relief, the young woman then proceeded to the forest.

I have to be more careful now, she thought.

Or else... this could all be taken away from me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup was sprawled out on the ground, his flight suit off. He was wearing only a green tunic and brown pants with fur boots.

Astrid looked at him. It was strange without his armor on, but then again, it was nice to see him in something else.

The dragon boy sniffed the air, and jumped up, his eyes glinting in happiness.

"Princess!" He yelped, running over to her and hugging her tightly.

Astrid laughed quietly.

"Hiccup, stop that. I thought I told you only mates do that," She said, gently pushing him away, although she did like his arms around her.

Hiccup pouted. "You humans have strange traditions," and went back to laying on the ground.

Astrid sat next to him, pulling out the fish first.

Almost immedietly Toothless bounded over.

Smiling, she held the large fish out, and in 2 minutes they were gone, with Toothless on his back, purring greatly as she scratched his neck.

"Astrid, I think I know how to stop the dragon raids," Hiccup suddenly said.

Astrid raised her eyes slowly, to look into his serious ones.

"How?"

He sighed.

"I... Don't think you'll like this idea." He started.

Uh oh, her brain said.

"I was thinking... what about bringing some people here, so I could train them?" He finished softly.

She exploded. "Hiccup, are you insane?!"

Toothless bolted up at the screech, and grumbled before slinking away.

Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself down.

"Hiccup..." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want to help the dragons, Hiccup. And honestly, after all of..." She gestured around with her hands at him and Toothless. "I want to help them, too. But risking it like that..." She shook her head.

"Please listen, Hiccup. These Vikings have been at war against dragons for three hundred years. I don't think it's possible," She sighed.

Hiccup looked at her, determination in his green eyes. "That doesn't mean I can't try,"

Astrid was surprised.

Now that she thought about it...

She looked over him. His shoulders were firm, his head held high, and he held himself as a leader.

He said his mother took him and flew over to the nest when he was just a baby.

He also mentioned that he was born on Berk, although he had tightened his lips and said no more.

Astrid sighed again. "Alright... Alright."

Without warning, she shot out an arm and punched Hiccup in the shoulder, catching him off guard, although he could barely feel it.

"What was that for?" He complained, rubbing his arm.

She didn't answer.

"What can I do to help?" She asked instead.

Hiccup felt a slow grin spread across his face.

"You said that there were others your age, yes?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid peered into the Great Hall, looking around for the specific person.

_Aha! _

She pinpointed him, and crept over to the table where he was sitting with the rest of the gang, eating and bursting out random facts.

"Fishlegs," She called out.

The man jumped, and nervously turned around.

"Yes?"

She turned around towards the door.

"Let's talk."

Fishlegs glanced over at the rest of the table, who were too busy to notice him.

Hesitating, he left his mutton on the table and followed the blond.

Once they were outside, Astrid started walking to the forest.

Catching up with her, she started to speak. "Fishlegs. You love dragons." It was a statement, not a question.

Fishlegs nodded.

"Well, have you ever thought of one... as an intellegent, beautiful creature?" She asked.

They were in the forest now, heading somewhere.

"No. With the functuality of their minds and their actions, that is not possible." He answered. What was with Astrid and these wierd questions, anyway?

"Hmm." Was all she replied.

Silence fell upon them.

Finally, they came upon a steep cove.

"Whoa..." He let out.

Astrid slid down the walls, and Fishlegs jumbled after her.

"Fishlegs." She turned around, facing him.

"Right now, I am about to show you something amazing. Whatever you do... Don't freak out." She said slowly.

Fishlegs was getting scared.

_Freak out about... what? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup hid in the shadows, waiting for Princess to give him the signal.

Beside him was Toothless, who was busy licking a paw and bringing it over his face.

Snorting quietly, he looked back over at Astrid, who was talking to a large blond man. He was shaking and had a fight end look on his face.

Hiccup had to hold back a chuckle. That's Princess for you, always scaring everyone.

Shifting his head a bit, he started tubing into their conversation.

"...Ever you do, don't freak out." Astrid said.

Hiccup saw the man pale.

Finally, she gave a small whistle, and Hiccup knew it was his cue.

Before he emerged, he placed a hand gently on Toothless' snout.

"_Wait for my signal,_" He whispered.

He stepped out of the shadows, and heard the man gasp loudly.

Hiccup smiled warmly, and walked over next to Astrid.

She gestured to both of them. "Hiccup, Fishlegs. Fishlegs, Hiccup."

"Hi, Fishlegs!" Hiccup said cheerfully.

Fishlegs stood there, his mouth wide open until he muttered a high pitched and quick, "Hello," back.

Hiccup then looked over to Astrid, and pulled her into a tight hug suddenly.

"I knew you could do it," He muttered in her ear.

The shorter woman supressed her shivers at his warm breath.

Fishlegs looked at the man hugging her with pity. Surely Astrid would kill him now, as she had done with Snotlout many times.

Instead, she just smiled briefly and pulled away, making the young man pout.

Fishlegs watched them with interest. How long has it been since Astrid smiled?

"Fishlegs, Hiccup comes from a far away... land, you could say," Astrid began, Glancing over at the said man.

"And, he came here..."

"To stop this war between dragons and Vikings." Hiccup finished firmly.

Fishlegs' jaw dropped once more.

"H-How?" He sputtered.

Astrid looked at him. "If I said that dragons don't kill us for fun, would you believe me?"

Her blue eyes were serious, and they were looking for an answer.

Fishlegs said shakily, "N-no..."

Astrid sighed, and nodded over to Hiccup.

He smiled a little, turned his head, and gave out a dragon like warble.

Fishlegs shrieked slightly.

"W-what are you doing?!" He shouted.

Hiccup grinned.

Fishlegs screamed as he saw a sleek, black figure climb out and walk next to Hiccup.

"N-Night Fury!" He shrieked, face paling and voice squeaky.

Suprisingly, Astrid did nothing but pet it on the snout, making it... purr?

"What... is he doing?" He asked. He couldn't help it-this was a real, live Night Fury, and most of all, Astrid was... petting it!

Hiccup grinned even more. "Fishlegs, meet Toothless, my best friend."

And with that, Fishlegs promptly fainted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Toothless eyed the young, large man.

"Is he ok?" He warbled to Hiccup.

Hiccup laughed and scratched him behind the ear.

"Don't worry bud, he's fine."

Astrid watched them with interest, after all, she was still digesting Hiccup could communicate with dragons so easily.

She felt her cheeks go hot as he glanced over at her, then smiled a crooked grin.

She turned away, slapping her hands to her cheeks.

This wasn't good. She only knew Hiccup for about 2 weeks, not including 9 years ago, yet he was able to make her blush.

Now, Astrid wasn't one to pay attention to males, as until recently her goal has been to kill dragons.

Most males on her island were either too old, too ugly, too annoying, or... maybe it was just that she had no interest.

After all, despite her figure, Astrid wants to marry for love and bear the children for her loved one.

Astrid snapped out of her thoughts as Fishlegs started to stir.

"Oh Freya... This is real..." He muttered after waking up and eyeing the Night Fury.

He sighed deeply.

"Fishlegs... Will you help us stop this war?" Hiccup asked seriously.

Fishlegs gulped.

He nodded.

For the next few minutes, it was filled with explaining, where Hiccup and Toothless were from, how Toothless was his best friend, Princess, everything.

"Ok... ok. How... how do I help you?" Fishlegs breathed out at the end, although he was still a little doubtful and scared.

Hiccup grinned, and looked at both him and Astrid.

"You guys have dragons in pens, right?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Hello, Hoark," Fishlegs greeted to the guard.

"Fishlegs," He said back as Fishlegs entered the arena.

It really was no surprise, as the boy came frequently at night to examine and make notes about the dragons.

Quietly, he let out a bird like whistle to let know that it was safe.

From above him, Hiccup was clinging to the bars with Astrid.

Hiccup first dropped down, and held out her arms.

"Come on, Princess. You'll be fine," He smiled.

Nodding, the blond squeezed her eyes shut and jumped landing with a soft thud into his arms.

Hiccup grinned, and buried his nose into her hair.

"Princess, have I ever told you that you smell nice?" He asked innocently.

Fishlegs watched them with interest.

Astrid felt her cheeks pool with blood, and started to tremble slightly.

"W-what?!" She squeaked.

She scrambled out of his arms, and Fishlegs saw Hiccup frown a little.

"Ok, we need to make it specific here." Astrid crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hiccup, humans only hug, touch, share compassion and comfort... and... kiss to those only who are their mate," Astrid stated, although she was still blushing slightly.

Hiccup raised a brow. "Really? Humans have such wierd minds. It is rather a tradition to these things with their friends."

Then he tilted his head. "And what is this 'kiss' you speak of?"

Astrid shook her head rapidly, not choosing to answer.

Shrugging, Hiccup started sniffing the air. It still surprised Fishlegs how many dragon qualities he had.

"Hmm... These won't do. There is only a Terror and a male Nadder." He walked over to the heavy doors, and lifted the large piece of wood with one hand, and placed it aside with ease.

Fishlegs had to keep himself from his jaw dropping... again.

_Just who was this person... _

He glanced over at Astrid who was watching Hiccup with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes.

_And how did he make Astrid... like a girl? _


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to another chapter, everyone!**

**Rewatching Big Hero 6 and HTTYD. Crying already! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid walked into the woods, where she was to meet Hiccup.

She raised her eyes to the bright sun, the heat blasting down and making her want to melt.

"Wierd. Usually it's not so warm in Berk..." She shrugged and continued trudging to the cove.

When she arrived there, she nearly screamed as she saw a blue and yellow Nadder with a brown Gronckle.

"Hiccup?!" She yelled for the man.

"Oh, Princess!" He was down on the ground, grinning and standing beside Toothless.

Sighing in relief that Hiccup was there, she slid down the walls, being cautious around the other 2 dragons before turning to Hiccup.

"What's going on?"

He grinned.

"Well, I've decided... it's time for you and Fishlegs to start training your own dragon!"

"What?!"

He just kept grinning. "Let's wait for Fishlegs,"

And soon enough, the large blond was skidding down the walls a few minutes later.

"Hey Astrid, Hic- WHOA!" Fishlegs exclaimed, his eyes widening at the two new dragons.

Hiccup smiled, and gestured over the Gronckle.

"This is a Gronckle, a female. She's one of the dragons I saved 9 years ago from the arena," He rubbed her snout and she made a happy gurgling sound.

Off to the side, Toothless was dozing as he kept one eye open to watch them.

"Wow..." Fishlegs breathed, inching forward.

Hiccup grinned. "I think she'll be the best for you."

"Huh?"

Hiccup smirked, and Astrid watched him.

"You guys are getting dragons."

"O-Oh..."

"Now, Fishlegs. To begin the bond, you have to show that you trust them. Feed her some rocks first, she loves them," Hiccup started, gesturing to a few small boulders.

Nodding shakily, Fishlegs grabbed a few and stepped closer to the Gronckle.

It watched him with slightly dilated eyes, looking at him in curiousity.

Taking a deep breath, he jut out a shaking arm that held a gray boulder.

Wearily the Gronckle sniffed it, before opening it's jaws and gulping it down.

It started purring, and nudged Fishleg's arm for more.

"Oh Gods," He squeaked as he fed her all the boulders.

"Good. Now, reach out a hand and look away," Hiccup instructed.

Astrid crept closer to him, and stood beside him.

"Do... Do I have to?"

Hiccup nodded. "You have to show you trust her,"

Sighing, he did as told.

Finally, the Gronckle snorted and rested her snout in his palm.

"I... I did it!" Fishlegs said in awe.

"Great!" Hiccup grinned. "Now just name her and spend some time with her, it's Astrid's turn."

Leaving them behind, Hiccup led Astrid to where the Nadder was washing her wing.

"This is a Deadly Nadder, and she's a female as well. Nadders aren't that difficult to please, they like to be called beautiful and are extremely fond of chicken." He said, stroking the said Nadder's beak and making her squawk in pleasure.

The blond smiled slightly, and looked up at the tall figure.

The Nadder had one eye staring down at her, small chirping noises coming out.

"_What do you want, human?_" She asked, although to Astrid it was all a bunch of growls and squawks.

"Hey, girl... aren't you very beautiful..." Astrid started, reaching out a hand and gently starting to stroke her beak.

Hiccup grinned.

The Nadder gave a purr. "_Ohhh, that feels nice. Keep going. And yes, I am rather beautiful, am I not?_"

"I bet you're the most lovely Nadder any nest could offer," Astrid continued to coo.

Hiccup sat down, and watched as the bond started.

After a few minutes, he called over the Gronckle and Fishlegs.

"Now that you've started the bond, tell me what you named them."

"Meatlug," Fishlegs replied, hugging the Gronckle from the side.

She panted and slobbered her tongue over his face, making him giggle.** (A/n I always thought that Fishlegs would be the guy who 'giggles'.) **

"Hm... How about... Stormfly." Astrid hummed, scratching the Nadder.

"_Stormfly... I like it,_" Stormfly chirped, and nudged her friend gently.

Hiccup laughed. "They both love it. Now, to further deepen your relationship, just start talking to them. About your lives, about you, to show that you trust them to keep your secrets."

Fishlegs plopped down with Meatlug beside him, and he started blabbering away about dragons this and dragons that.

Meatlug watched him, fascination in her eyes. "_You're very smart,_" She huffed.

Fishlegs didn't understand, but scratched her head and continued.

Meanwhile, Astrid was speaking of the bane of her existence, Snotlout.

"That half troll, son of a munge bucket is so annoying." She grumbled, running her hand over the scales of Stormfly.

"But remember, girl, never hurt someone... unless they deserve it."

Stormfly gave a dragon laugh. "_I like this girl,_" She giggled to Hiccup, who chuckled in return.

The next few hours were filled with talking, fish, chicken, Toothless' over dramatic whining, and purrs.

"Astrid, I think it's time to go," Fishlegs said, raising his eyes to the darkening skies.

"Oh, but I don't want to go!" He whimpered, clinging onto Meatlug.

The Gronckle whined and licked his face.

Astrid frowned. She didn't want to go either, but they had to.

With sad farewells, Fishlegs left first, and Astrid started to follow but stopped when she felt s hand grab her wrist.

She nearly let out a shriek as Hiccup pulled her towards him and into his chest.

She held her breath, her heartbeat starting to speed up as she felt him gently hug her.

"You did a great job," He muttered, one arm around her waist and one playing a piece of golden whisp that fell from her braid.

"Thanks..." She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

They stood there, taking in each other's presences and just the thought of them being like this.

Toothless snorted at them from the side.

"_Are they mates?_" Stormfly whispered.

"_I think so,_" Meatlug replied.

"_Surprisingly, they're not,_" Toothless shrugged.

"_Why?_"

"_Don't know, I think the girl said something about traditions or whatever._"

Meatlug shook her head at the pair of humans. "_Humans are wierd._"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Yaay! Finally some more Hiccstrid!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chappie! Please enjoy! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Instead of going home, Astrid found herself staying with Hiccup in the cove.

She sighed, burying herself into his side.

They were leaning against Toothless, with Hiccup's arm wrapped around her waist.

Astrid glanced down to their legs, where they were pressed against each other.

She looked up at the young man, who was watching the stars with great interest.

Feeling her gaze on him, he looked back at her, and grinned.

Astrid felt her knees go weak, as cheesy as it sounds.

She was sure of it now. She was falling for the handsome, dragon loving man, and fast.

But the question was... did he love her back?

Astrid shook these questions away. As long as he was here, by her side, she was ok.

She let out a whoosh of air, and scooted closer to him, burying her face into his neck and nuzzling.

_Warm,_ she thought.

Hiccup felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he felt Princess doing that.

"P-Princess, stop. That's only what mates do," He sputtered, yet did not push her away. "Don't do it i-if you don't mean it," Ah... great. He slipped up. He said _'if you don't mean it'. _

Hiccup knew that he felt strongly for Astrid, and wanted her as his mate. However, he was confused on the mixed signals he was getting from her and did not want to ask.

"Hmm... What if I do mean it?" She said, her voice slightly muffled.

Astrid was paniking on the inside. How would he react?

Hiccup froze for a millisecond, and pulled her to his chest, and buried his nose into her hair.

"Then I won't be able to let go. I don't want to."

Astrid sighed softly in relief. So he returned her feelings after all.

She felt him then tilt her chin, and made her look at him.

"Astrid... do you trust me?" He asked. His green eyes were serious.

"With my life," She responded quickly.

He cracked a grin slightly. "You know that... that I love you, right?"

She laughed. "Yes. And I love you too."

"T-Then... Can I... do something?" He asked nervously.

Astrid nodded. After all, she knew that Hiccup wouldn't hurt her.

He gently grasped her chin and tilted it further upwards, until her neck was shown.

Gulping, he neared his mouth, until his teeth showed and his sharp teeth.

He bit her gently, and Astrid felt a warm sensation fill her veins as she clutched Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup felt some of his blood rush through his fangs and into her bloodstream, and pulled away soon after.

Astrid, dazed, raised her hand to her neck, where there was a mark made by Hiccup.

"What did you do?" She asked, whipping away the blood from his lips.

"I marked you as my mate," He muttered.

Astrid felt heat pool to her face, and she giggled a little. "W-Well, then everyone will know that you're mine,"

His eyes soften, and leaned his forehead against hers. "And that you are mine."

Astrid leaned forward more, until their lips brushed against each other.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the contact. It was foreign and strange, yet strangely pleasant.

Slowly he learned how, and pushed back into Astrid's lips.

They parted, a sliver of a gap between their lips.

"T-That... was good," Hiccup stuttered. His face was a pure red.

Astrid smiled, although her ears were burning up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid woke up to the sound of the horn bellowing through the village.

_Another dragon raid! _

She reached for her axe, but hesitated.

No, she would not get involved with this raid! What she needs to do right now is get to the cove, and make sure that Stormfly and Hiccup were safe!

Frantically pulling on her boots, she flew out the door, her nightgown fluttering around her.

All around her there were screams and roars, and swinging battle weapons.

Astrid fought back a cry as she saw a Zippleback get killed by a viking.

"Astrid!" She heard yelling from her right.

It was Fishlegs, and his eyes were scared and full of worry.

"We need to get to the cove!" She shouted, braiding her hair hastily as she dodged a swinging axe.

Fishlegs nodded.

However, they were stopped just outside the forest by a certain rat that Astrid wants to kill now.

"Where are you two going?! A raid is going on!" Snotlout exclaimed, a sword and shield in his hands.

"Snotlout, move before I make you!" Astrid growled, getting ready to rip his insides out.

"No! You two have been sneaking around, and while the others haven't noticed, I have! Where have you been going to?! In case you haven't noticed, it's a dragon raid right now!" He shouted, starting to raise his sword as a Gronckle flew their way.

"No!" Fishlegs yelled, and tackled the young man.

Astrid watched in shock as _Fishlegs _took him down and ripped the sword out his hands.

Snotlout let out a grunt and pushed him off.

Astrid looked into the woods, wishing to go to the cove and with Stormfly and Hiccup.

However, she squinted her eyes as she saw a dark figure creep towards her.

_No... Was it?... It was! _

"Hiccup!" She screamed, stopping Fishlegs and Snotlout from their wrestling.

"Astrid!" He called out, Toothless underneath him as they bounded over to her.

He slid off the saddle, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Are you ok?!" He asked worriedly, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"I'm fine, what about Stormfly and Meatlug?" Astrid asked.

"They're ok, right now hiding." Hiccup sighed, pulling her apart from him a few inches.

"Astrid, I'm going back to the Queen's nest," He said seriously.

"What?! Hiccup, no-!" She protested, tears filling her eyes at the thought.

Hiccup's eyes softened, and he pressed a kiss into her lips that left her knees to buckle.

"Astrid, when I first came here, I had only Toothless and dragons to protect. Now, I have another purpose. You." He muttered quietly, entertwinging their hands together.

Astrid felt small tears run down her cheeks. "You promise to make it out alive?"

Hiccup chuckled a little. "Hey, you're my mate. What would be the purpose of dieing when I just marked you?"

Astrid lost it. She buried her nose into the nape of his neck, and burst into tears.

"I love you," She sniffled, breaking away and looking at him.

"Yeah," He pressed a chaste kiss onto her forehead. "I love you too. I'll be back soon," He jumped onto Toothless, and they soared into the sky.

Astrid watched them until they disappeared from sight.

She suddenly heard a gasp behind her, and whirled around to see Snotlout with a gaping jaw.

Astrid groaned internally.

_Great. Let the chaos begin. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**FINALLY! KISSES AND CONFESSIONS! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I... really don't have anything to say, sooo... on with the chapter! **

**Wait! Actually, I do. **

**Soo, some of you were confused by the 'Hiccup marking Astrid' thing from the last chapter. Sorry, should have explained it first XD **

**So basically, the way dragons can identify their mates is by marking them, or biting their neck. This shows that the dragon is taken and for others to back off. **

**And since Hiccup grew up around dragons, I thought it would be approptiate. **

***smirks* remember how I mentioned there would be a sequel and it would revolve around Toothless x OC? **

**Yeah, remember this marking information, because it'll be super important. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup felt his eyes narrow to sits as he saw the grotesque Queen roar in displeasure when a Gronckle only gave half a puny fish.

He took a sharp breath as the Queen raised her head and gulped down the Gronckle whole.

She started sniffing, and detected his and Toothless' scent.

"Not good..." He muttered under his breath.

"_You! Human! Why have you come to my nest!"_ She roared.

Toothless let out a loud growl of warning. "_Don't you dare talk to him like that, you piece of-_" He was cut off by Hiccup, who laid a hand on his nose.

"_It's ok, bud._"

He turned to the Queen. "_I am Hiccup, from the Alpha's nest,_"

The Queen snorted. "_Oh my, here we are, just basking in the glory of the almighty Dragon Saver!_" She said mockingly.

Hiccup felt a growl rise in his throat, but fought it down.

"_Puny human, saving injured dragons,_" She growled, eyeing him.

Hiccup felt Toothless tense beside him.

"_Yes, because of you,_" Hiccup accused, earning loud gasps and mutters from the dragons around them.

Why would this human protect them, and risk a fight with the Queen?

"_How is it wrong? They are to serve me, are they not? Those who are captured or injured are weak, and deserve to die!_"

"_How dare you!_" Hiccup exploded. He let out a full dragon roar of anger.

"_Dragons are living things, they have feelings and are alive, yet you... you dispicable thing just destroy them without a thought!_" He screamed.

"_How dare you!_" She repeated his phrase. "_How dare you defy me, the Queen!_"

"_How dare __**I**__? You are the most horrible thing that could live!_" He shrieked, before jumping on Toothless.

The Queen roared, her patience snapping.

She started raising her head towards them, and it sent the dragons into a flurry of panic.

Hiccup and Toothless barely dodged the Queen's gaping jaws, only escaping when a Zippleback got caught in them instead.

Hiccup bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying, with Toothless letting out a mourning wail.

He clicked the pedal, and they were flying off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid lead Fishlegs, who was carrying a tied up Snotlout, back to the cove.

She jumped in excitement as Stormfly spotted her, the Deadly Nadder squawking and nudging her, sniffing her for injuries.

Astrid laughed, shooting a glare over at the shocked, muffled screams from Snotlout around his gag. "I'm fine, Stormfly."

Meanwhile, Meatlug was frantically cuddling Fishlegs, her worry evident.

After the greetings, Fishlegs and Astrid stared down at Snotlout, who was glaring and trying to get out of his bonds.

"Fishlegs, ungag him, please,"

The man nodded and did as told.

"... Bunch of dragon loving traitors! Just wait until Stoick hears about this, you munge buckets are going to-" He was cut off at Astrid's deadly glare.

"Listen here, you stupid rat. We are the ones with dragons here, and unless you want Stormfly and Meatlug to sit on you and suffocate you to death, I suggest you shut up and let us explain." Astrid threatened.

As if on cue, said dragons raised themselves to full hight behind their respective partners. **(A/n I wanted to put 'riders', but they haven't actually flown yet, so...) **

Snotlout snapped his jaws shut.

Hurriedly, Fishlegs launched into an explanation, leaving Snotlout gaping once more in the end.

Then he laughed. "No way! You guys are lunatics! There is absolutely no way!"

Astrid raised an eyebrow, and Fishlegs gave him an _Odin-you-really-are-stupid_ look.

"Then why are Meatlug and Stormfly not attacking us?"

Snotlout closed his mouth, and opened them again. "Then the Night Fury-"

"Seriously? You just saw him and Hiccup with me!" Astrid snapped, her patience wearing thin... not that she had much patience for this bucket of dragon dung anyway.

"I..." Snotlout trailed off, having nothing to combat with.

"Exactly." Astrid snorted.

Fishlegs walked over to her, and said in a hushed voice, "Maybe we should give him a dragon."

"What?!" She whispered shouted.

"Look, Astrid, we know what dragons are like for real, and this dragon war is pointless and stupid. Hiccup said we would need all the help we can get, and since we just spilled our guts out to Snotlout, why not?"

Astrid thought deeply. The blond man had a good point.

She glanced over at Snotlout, who was trying to bite off the ropes.

But Odin, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Would it even work? After all, the Jorgensons are well known for their brutal hatred for the scaled creatures.

"I... I think we need to ask Hiccup, 'Legs." Astrid finally answered.

Fishlegs looked crestfallen, causing Meatlug to nudge him in comfort.

"But that might take all day!" He whispered.

They both looked at Snotlout, who had given up on unbounding his ropes and instead looked up at the clouds curiously, muttering the shapes under his breath.

They both turned their heads as a soft whooshing noise was heard above them, and a smile graced Astrid's lips.

"Or maybe not," Fishlegs rolled his eyes.

Snotlout watched in awe and slight fear as the russet haired man and Night Fury land gracefully.

"Hey, Princess," He said in a tired tone.

He slid off the saddle, and ran a hand through his messy locks.

Astrid full out grinned as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

Snotlout smirked in slight respect. That man could make Astrid smile, and she actually willingly touched him!

"Oh thank the Gods that you're alive," She groaned, burying her face into his chest.

He laughed softly, and kissed her forehead before pulling away.

When he saw Fishlegs he grinned, and Fishlegs grinned back.

"Nice to see you're in one piece," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, I-" Hiccup stopped himself as he sniffed the air.

Then he arubtly snapped his head to Snotlout's direction, making him jump slightly in surprise and a new found fear.

Toothless started growling at the stranger, but was slightly relaxed, knowing that he was tied up.

"Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Snotlout gulped. Although he was acting curious, Snotlout knew that with one word the Night Fury could rip him in half.

"S-Snotlout Jorgenson," He answered nervously.

Hiccup looked over at Princess, who was nuzzling Stormfly.

"Why is he here?" He asked, though there was no hint of hostility.

Snotlout relaxed a bit.

Fishlegs smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "We were thinking..." He walked over and whispered into the young man's ear.

His green eyes widened slightly, and he turned to Astrid. She nodded in agreement.

Smiling slightly, Hiccup turned and walked over to Snotlout.

"Say, have you considered becoming a Dragon Rider?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Awesome. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Snotlout looked at the young man in bewilderment. "What?" He said after 3 seconds of silence.

"Do you want to become a dragon rider?"

"I..." His eyes darted from Astrid, to Fishlegs, and back to the taller man towering over his tied up figure.

He pursed his lips.

"No."

But Hiccup was expecting that. "Really?" He says in slight amusement.

"Well, then. Guess I have to convince you," He said cheerfully, and lifted Snotlout easily with one hand.

He yelped in surprise, and glanced over at the man, who seemed like carrying him was no hard effort feat at all.

"W-what are you doing?!" He squealed in a high pitched voice.

Hiccup grinned, and pulled Astrid next to him, and pressed a kiss into her cheek.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hiccup let out a small, devious smirk. "We're going for a ride."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

After a few minutes of screaming, cursing, and yelling for the Gods to let him live, Snotlout found himself actually enjoying the flight.

They soon landed, and Toothless bounded around, his tongue lolled out in excitement.

"Wow," Snotlout said. His hair was swept back, and he could still feel the fresh wind in his face.

Hiccup smiled, and reached out a hand to rub Toothless.

"Once you earn their trust and bond with them, dragons will do anything to protect you."

As if proving their point, Fishlegs and Astrid approached their own dragons, who nuzzled into their outstretched hands.

Snotlout groaned.

What should he say?

_What would your dad say?_ A voice whispered inside his mind.

He clenched his hands into fists.

_Screw dad! All my life he's been controlling my life, and I refuse to listen to him anymore! _

_What a disappointment, Snotlout. You are the worst shame a viking could have held,_ he practically heard from his father.

_No._ He refused to let Spitelout gain control if him once more.

With a blazing and determined look in his eye, he spun on his heel to face Hiccup.

"When do I start?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup sighed, exhaustion starting to wear him down as he slumped against a rock and buried his face in his hands.

The day had gone well, and Snotlout had managed to make some sort of friendship with a female Monstrous Nightmare, and named her Hookfang after. **(A/n just to be clear, I'm sure all the dragons beside Toothless are girls, right?) **

"Hey," Astrid greeted, sitting down next to him and braiding in another one in his hair.

It had become sort of a tradition between them. Astrid would braid as much braids as she can into his hair, and while he usually didn't like anyone touching the soft locks, he had come to enjoy Astrid's small fingers weaving through them.

"Hi," He replied back tiredly, although he pressed his lips to her head and pulled her close.

Tucking her knees underneath her, Astrid unconciously started running her fingers though his deep, chestnut hair, liking the silkiness wrapping around them.

"Snotlout was surprisingly an easy person to convince," She started, leaning into him and entertwinging their hands.

Hiccup chuckled. "You think so?"

Astrid grinned, and Hiccup felt like his heart could burst out of his chest.

Here was his mate, someone who he loved dearly, and would gladly die for.

She was so beautiful.

He leaned closer, eyes flicking to her own blue ones.

Slowly their lips touched, like many times before.

Only, it was deeper, and more slower.

Hiccup relished in the sheer presence of her, and tightened his arm ever so slightly around her, as if afraid she would slip away.

Gently they parted, and Hiccup leaned their foreheads together.

"Stay with me," He muttered.

"Always," She replied.

Off to the side, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hookfang watched with interest as the two humans interacted.

"_They're mates now, right?_" Stormfly questioned.

"_Yeah, look. He's already marked her,_" Meatlug pointed out.

Indeed, on her neck was a small, light blue mark shaped like ice.

Hookfang took in a sharp breath. "_The mark of a Bewilderbeast._"

Toothless shrugged. "_Well, the Alpha was the one who saved him by using..._" The red was in whispers.

"_Ooohhh,_" The other dragons nodded in understanding.

Toothless smirked, glancing over at the two mates who were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"_Took him long enough._"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

The next morning, Hiccup was prodded in his side by a slightly dull... thing.

Groaning, he opened his bleary eyes.

Surrounding him in a protective circle we're the dragons, although Toothless was wrapped around him more closely.

It was Rain who had woke him up.

"R-Rain?" He yawned.

The little Terror chirped, nuzzling his hand. "Your mom sent a message!"

Curiously, Hiccup pulled out the letter and began reading his mother's words.

_Hiccup, _

_Please tell me you found a patch of some Dragon Nip. We've run out, and all the dragons are going crazy on me._

Hiccup made a mental note to find some later in the day.

_The Nadder hatchlings are now growing even more bigger, son. About to my waist now. _

_Anyway, I hope you've marked Princess as your mate already. It's been at least a month, and I bet you charmed her with your wits. _

Hiccup chuckled.

_Now Hiccup, keep your promise and bring her to the nest. I want to see her first. _

_Reply back soon, dear! Stay safe, and give Toothless extra fish! _

_Love, Mom_

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but smiled nontheless.

He scrawled down his recent progress in getting humans and dragons to bond, yes he found Princess, yes he marked her, and yes he'll bring her to the nest... probably.

Putting away the stick of charcoal, Hiccup gave the letter to Rain, who was dozing.

The Purple Terror gave one more lick before taking off.

Sighing, Hiccup rubbed his eyes.

He raised them to the sky, where the Sun was just over the ocean, brushing the edge o free blue water.

_Blue... _

He felt his heart pick up speed as it did always at the mention of Astrid, his precious loved one.

He pulls his knees to his chest, a feat that he has always done since a child whenever he needed to do serious depending thinking.

Closing his eyes, he smiled slightly at the thought of Princess.

He felt a small nudge beside him, and turned to find Toothless giving him his signature gummy smile.

"_Hiccup, don't think too much about it. You fell in love with her, and that's all that matters,_" The Night Fury warbled.

Hiccup grinned. Always count on your best friend. "_Since when have you become so wise?_"

Toothless gave a dragon smirk. "_Since I was born. I just don't show it._"

Hiccup snorts. "_Well that's obvious._"

Toothless rolled his eyes, and laid his head in Hiccup's lap.

"_You're my best friend..._" Hiccup suddenly said.

Toothless opened one eye, the pupil dilated as he stared up at Hiccup.

"_Yeah... Right back at ya._"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Some awesome bonding with Toothless and Hiccup! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Whew! **

**This story has surprisingly come a long way, which makes me proud. **

**There will be about... 10-15 more chapters, then the sequel! **

**And guys, the last chapter... **

**Don't be offended, but seriously? XD All of you replied to my A/n about the gender problem in the dragons. **

**I appreciate a little knock into my brain now and then, but please don't overdo it. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Valka paced around the cave, chewing her thumb nail in worry and panic.

She knew that Hiccup was brave, he was strong, as he had grown up around dragons and had certain dragon abilities.

But still... she could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and something big.

Cooing, Cloudjumper nuzzled her gently in a reassuring way.

Sighing, she rubbed his snout and picked up her staff.

She walked out to a cliff where it overlooked the lagoon the Alpha was in.

"Please... Alpha watch over them."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

It's been a week since Snotlout fell in love with flying (Hiccup managed to convince Toothless to let him ride with them), and 2 days since the twins joined. **(A/n sorry that I couldn't fit in on how the twins would come in, but I had a difficult time on how to do it...)**

They all had their own dragons now, and we're learning to fly.

With the stealth of Astrid and Fishleg's vast knowledge, they managed to sneak away leather from the forge for Hiccup to make them saddles.

Astrid was grateful that they rode dragons now.

Even Snotlout and the Twins turned green and turned away from the wails of injured and dying dragons from the arena.

Astrid sneaked out of the house, grabbing some cod for Toothless.

She made her way to the cove, where Hiccup had his flight suit off and only his green tunic, pants, and boots on.

He grinned when he saw her, and kissed her deeply before pulling away.

"Good morning," He said cheerfully.

"Morning," She said in a daze. His kisses often left her like that.

Hiccup pulled her towards him, and rubbed her back gently as one arm fumbled with Ruffnut's saddle.

Astrid nearly scowled at it. Lately the female twin has been a problem, seeming not to get that Hiccup was Astrid's mate, and kept on trying to jump him.

However, bless his soul, he was far innocent minded and did not understand what Ruffnut was trying to do (or at least he fakes not knowing, which makes Astrid more grateful).

He lets his arm unwrap from her waist, and holds her hand instead.

Astrid felt her heart pick up speed as she felt his larger, warmer hand cover hers.

"I love you," She suddenly said. It was no surprise, really. Lately she has been doing that, to make sure that Hiccup would know how much she's fallen in love with him.

He smiled, and once again Astrid thought how beautiful he looked. Charming, handsome, chivalrous all fitted him, but Astrid decided that beautiful described as what he looked like the most.

"I love you too,"

"Oi!" A voice shouted, interrupting their almost second kiss.

Hiccup growled, his posture tensing, but relaxed when it was only Snotlout and Fishlegs.

They skidded down the walls, and pet their dragons who cooed back at their riders.

Soon after, the Twins arrived.

Fishlegs called them into a circle, Astrid sitting very close to Hiccup and playing with his hair, weaving in a braid.

"Guys, I think it's time we take this to the max,"Fishlegs said seriously.

"To the max?" Both twins called out.

"If we want to stop this war... We need to go tell Stoick." Fishlegs said.

"What?!" Snotlout cried out. "Dude, have you seen him?! Ever since Valka and Hiccup... were... taken... away..." Snotlout trailed off.

His eyes widened, and they transfigured over to Hiccup.

The rest did too.

"Wait... Since... Valka? Mom?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid gasped softly. "Oh, Odin. How could I have not noticed!"

Fishlegs and the Twins nodded frantically.

They all thought deeply. Valka and Hiccup disappeared when he was only about a week old... Hiccup had the same green eyes as Stoick...

Fishlegs shook his head in bewilderment. "No way..." He whispered.

Hiccup buried his face into his hands.

"You're..." Ruffnut started.

"The..."

"Chief's..."

"Heir..."

Hiccup was silent, and both Fishlegs and Snotlout shot up, and started muttering everywhere.

"Wait... that means Hiccup is my cousin... alive!"

"Impossible, the equations and logical explanations..."

"YES!" Snotlout suddenly shouted. Everyone jumped, including Hiccup, who raised his head a bit to look at his newly discovered... cousin.

"That means I don't have to be chief!" He cheered.

Tuffnut felt his jaws drop, as well as everyone else besides Hiccup. "But... I thought you wanted to be chief!"

Snotlout snorted and crossed his arms. "You're kidding, right? I ain't wanting that stinking job! It's dad who pressured me into doing it!" He exclaimed rolling his shoulders in irritation at the mention of Spitelout.

Hiccup let out a dragon groan, and flopped onto his back.

He swung an arm over his eyes. "This is a lot to take in..."

"But still, how would we know for sure that he's... you know... Stoick's son?" Ruffnut asked.

"I know," Astrid said arubtly.

Gently she reached out a hand, below his bottom lip, where a tiny, faint scar was held.

"It's him," She whispered.

"How do you know?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid's lip slightly trembled.

"Mother told me about it once. There was a slight accident when he was born, and someone accidentally scratched his chin with a dagger."

Fishleg's eyes widened even further, and felt faint.

"So... he really is..." Tuffnut trailed off.

The atmosphere was tense, and the dragons worried over their riders.

"Stoick's son." Ruffnut finished.

"Oh my Gods..." Astrid said, and buried her face into her hands.

"Wait, that means Valka... My aunt, is alive?!" Snotlout shrieked.

Nobody answered him, but they all knew.

Even if it had been 20 years, Stoick was determined as ever to find at least some trace of his wife and son.

And if knows that they are alive... he would be ecstatic.

But then he would find out the only reason they survived and stayed away was because of dragons... he would be furious once more.

"What a mess." Fishlegs mumbled, twiddling his thumbs and looking and the ground.

Hiccup let out a deep sigh. "Well, that makes my day."

Snotlout gave out a small, water chuckle, and Ruffnut laid her head in her hands like Astrid.

"Welcome to Berk... Cousin."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Dun, dun duuun! They discover Hiccup's birth right, and now they're all thinking... 'What do we do now?' **

**Next chapter will be out in due time! **

**Byes! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sigh. **

**... I'm pretty tired and have a headache right now. So please excuse me if this chapter doesn't exactly comply to your needs. **

**Also, the person who said I need to improve... Don't get me wrong, I know that I need to work on some things. **

**But I'm only 12, in sixth grade, and I barely have time to write these chapters as it is. Please don't tell me that again. My self esteem is already low, and if you want to bring it down even more... **

**Don't do it. Just don't. I've put so much effort into this, and you just... Wham! Slapped me in the face. **

**So just, please... stop. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid could detect stress from her loved one.

She scooted closer, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

His eyes shot up to meet hers, and he could see the love and care they held as they stared at him.

"But still, this is kind of good," Fishlegs started, trying to brighten the atmosphere.

"What?" The Twins asked simultaneously.

He let a faint smile. "All the more reasons to convince Stoick right?"

Everyone was confused, and he launched into further explanation. "Look, Stoick believes that his son and wife are dead, right?"

They nodded.

"But we have enough evidence that this is Hiccup, his son..." Fishlegs pressed on.

Hiccup suddenly understood. "And then he'll know I wasn't killed, but saved by a dragon, as well as my Mom." He finished.

Fishlegs nodded. "Exactly. And I'm pretty sure Valka hasn't changed much, right?"

Hiccup shook his head no.

Snotlout let out a shaky laugh.

"Wait, if Stoick believes him... doesn't that mean that Hiccup will be heir, and chief in training?" Tuffnut asked.

Although earlier they had confirmed that, they hadn't really caught onto it, still too deep into the process of finding out Hiccup was alive.

Astrid felt her jaw clench a little when he said that.

What if he finds another girl? What if, if he becomes chief, he decides he doesn't love her anymore?

She knew that Chiefs were always admired from afar, especially by the opposite gender. She also knew that there were far more woman more beautiful, smart, and kind than her...

Astrid felt her lip tremble a little, but turned her head to the side, not wanting anyone to see.

She wouldn't be able to bear it, if he leaves.

Her hand unconciously touches the place where he marked her, officially telling everyone she was his, and he was hers.

But would it be forever?

Hiccup half tuned out Ruffnut's rambling and Snotlout talking to Fishlegs, because he felt his mate's distress.

Reaching out a hand, he squeezed hers, and her eyes trailed up to his face.

He had a faint smile, and he seemed to be saying, 'It's alright.'

Astrid felt her doubts run put of her mind. She smiled back.

Whatever comes their way, they would surely make it through.

Astrid slightly snorted, stifling her laughter.

_That was so cheesy... _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup scratched Toothless under his chin, making him purr and thump his back left leg.

"_I spoil you too much,_" Hiccup said.

"_I am not spoiled!_" Toothless pouted, looking offended.

"_Riiiight. Like that time when the Gronckle gave you a fish, and you said, 'That's all? Seriously?'_" Hiccup quoted, leaning against the Night Fury and looking up at the now darkening sky.

The day had gone relatively fast, after discovering that Hiccup was Stoick's son, everyone just continued on with training, although there still was a lingering sense of apprehension and shock.

"_Yeah, well, it was a puny fish,_" Toothless mumbled, tearing into the pile of food he and Hiccup had caught moments ago.

"_You're so ungrateful,_" Hiccup snickered.

Toothless rolled his eyes. "_Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear Hiccup! Wouldn't want to upset you now, huh?_" He bowed mockingly, although it looked rather stupid because a fishtail was sticking out of his mouth.

Hiccup snorted, and rubbed his head. "_As long as you're my friend, I don't really care._"

Toothless gave him a gummy smile. "_Don't you mean your __**best friend**__?_" He said, putting emphasis on the last two words.

"_Shut up._"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid held the light blue, tropical scale that came from Stormfly.

Apperantly, when a Nadder is very close to someone and cares for them deeply, they shed a scale to share their beauty with them.

At first when that happened (it was after they discovered Hiccup's origins), she had paniked, thinking her dragon's skin would fall off.

Hiccup laughed, which made her feel even more embaressed.

Luckily, he told her why she did that, and had calmed down after.

Carefully tucking away the scale into a small box her parents had given her on her 9th birthday, she jumped onto the bed, grimacing at the coldness of it.

It wasn't the coldest night Berk had seen, but she still would rather be with Hiccup and in his warm arms.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the mention of her _'mate'_.

It was still a new process to her, and while she wished they could have had a wedding as well, it still warmed her heart on how he marked her as his.

Suddenly Astrid straightened up, her eyes wide.

If Hiccup is accepted by Stoick and the village, doesn't that technically make her... his wife?

_Oh, Odin. _A pounding headache started.

While she wanted to marry Hiccup, she hadn't thought about the... the public consummation.

It was a tradition, everyone knew, that on the night of the wedding of a chief and his wife that they were to be watched by the former chief and parents while they did... _that_.

Astrid felt her cheeks go from a dusting pink to a raging red.

While the whole idea of doing _that _with Hiccup wasn't unpleaesent, people watching them would be horrifying.

Astrid shoved her pillow under her head and buried her face into it.

Astrid laughed weakly.

It was quite unusual, really. Here was Astrid, ex-dragon killer (even if the village didn't know yet), toughest woman around, blushing and giggling at the thought of a wierd, wild man.

But Astrid fell in love with him. Maybe it was his wits, his charm, or the way he looked at her- not at her body or her reputation, but deep inside who she truly was.

But one thing for sure...

She reached out to the side of her bed, and grabbed her axe.

She gripped it tightly.

She would do anything to protect him.

She scowled.

All of those girls who she knew was going to swarm around him when she and the others revealed him... Better watch it.

Because they should know she was his and He was hers, unless they want Her axe driven into their mouths.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Some self doubt, and boom! Hiccup gives her confidence! **

**X3 OTP! **

**Next chappie will be out soon! See you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! 2 chapters away from 20! **

**The last chapter, a guest reviewed so much encouraging words and thoughtfulness. **

**Love you, whoever did that! **

**Anyway, welcome to VOTW! **

**Also, I'm developing a new story called Flight to the Rescue. **

**It's an AU where 16 year old Henry (Hiccup) Haddock is the mysterious Night Fury. After a freak accident (and losing his leg), he is now handling overwhelming powers. Luckily, with his (secret) best friend, Toothless, and Gobber, he makes the best of them and starts battling those stupid criminals. **

**Astrid then gets close to him (both in and out his superhero life). **

**The female is torn. She fell in love with Night Fury, and Hiccup as well, not knowing they were the same. What should she do? **

**Yeah, that's basically the whole length summary of it. **

**I'll maybe publish it after this. Don't worry! The sequel will come out too. **

**Also, I have another idea! **

**Astrid Hofferson is determined to become a member of Berk's Honor Orchestra, the best orchestra program in the whole world. **

**Her playing is perfect, her fingering is correct, and she uses the correct amount of air and does perfect tounging. **

**However, when she enters the audition, she is surprised to see the manager of it/clarinet player is not the old and shrively man she expected, but instead Henry Haddock. **

**Astrid is frustrated on how the simple man seems to pull her heartstrings like a guitar. **

**So? How is it? **

**Please review on which one I should start working on first! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid was nervous. No, way beyond nervous.

Today was the day, they had decided, that it would be time to reveal Hiccup and Valka.

Luckily, a purple Terror named Rain (Astrid liked her, and vise versa) came and sent a message to Valka.

Now she was to arrive soon, most probably after dawn.

Right now the sun was still down, but sleepy Astrid managed to somehow stumble with small yawns here and there to the cove.

Hiccup was there, with the other dragons of course, and was wrapped up in Toothless' wings like blankets.

Carefully she stopped over the sleeping dragons, not disturbing them, and moved Toothless' wing aside and slipped in beside Hiccup.

The Night Fury gave a small grunt before realizing it was Astrid and going back to sleep.

Astrid buried her face into Hiccup's neck, smiling when he mumbled a little and wrapped his arms around her waist before going silent once more.

She limply put her arms around his neck, and fell asleep to his warmth.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Valka stood on Cloudjumper's back, wearily eyeing the place she used to call home.

They swiftly flew over to the cove, where Hiccup hold told her to go.

Softly they landed, and Valka wasn't surprised to see many dragons protectively sleeping around Hiccup, with Toothless wrapped around him.

The Night Fury was awake, and crooned, his tongue rolling out at the sight of Valka.

"Hello, dear," She chuckled.

"Where's Hiccup?"

Toothless shifted his wings a little, indicating Hiccup was there.

Valka raised one wing gently, yet was surprised.

There was a young woman, perhaps only a month or two younger than Hiccup, and was cuddling against her said son.

Valka smirked slightly at the mark on the girl's neck.

_Ah, so this is Princess. I must say, Hiccup is quite the lady capturer, _Valka thought.

Stirring, her son blinked at the sunlight, before realizing who was in his arms.

He smiled slightly, and bent down to kiss her head, making her shift closer.

Valka smiled. "Looks like you've been busy, haven't you son?"

Hiccup raised his eyes to meet his mother's. He grinned.

"This is Astrid, or Princess in a way." He explained, pausing when Astrid moved a bit then went back to being still.

"Aye, and you've already marked her," Valka said, pointing to the light blue mark.

Hiccup blushed. "Yeah..."

Valka grew serious. "Hiccup, marking her as your mate bonds you two for life. If you two don't truly love each other, it will be a terrible and horrifying experience." She shook her head.

Hiccup nodded, and clutched Astrid closer to him. "But I really... really fell in love with her, mom."

His green eyes trailed down to the sleeping girl, and he couldn't help but give a quick peck to her pale, pink lips.

That made her start to move, until she cracked open her blue eyes and yawned.

"H-Hiccup?"

Hiccup hummed in response, and twirled a piece of her golden hair between his fingers.

Valka watched them carefully. She had to make sure that this girl wasn't like the others, who hated dragons and was only using Hiccup as a tool.

"Is your mom here yet? We have to... get on the mission..." She mumbled, sleep still fogging her mind as she tiredly and slowly weave another braid into his auburn hair.

"Yeah. She's right there," Hiccup chuckled, nudging Astrid to sit and turn around.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Sorry to have you see me like this, Ms. Haddock," She said politely, although there was still a tired tone to it.

Valka smiled. _Well, _she thought. _I do think this girl is right for my Hiccup. _

"Not at all, dear. And please, call me Valka. I believe that you and my Hiccup have been very busy," Valka winked.

Astrid instantly felt her face go red like a tomato.

"I-I-I, we haven't done _that_!" Astrid sputtered, shaking her head frantically.

Innocent Hiccup looked between his mother and mate, a confused look on his face. "What?"

Valka boomed with laughter. "Well, Hiccup, you see, when two people love each other very much..."

Toothless butted in, shoving his head between Astrid and Hiccup.

"_You stick your sword through her maiden shield!_" Toothless exclaimed.

Valka hooted with laughter. "Yes! Exactly!"

Astrid grumbled. Although she didn't know what Toothless said, she knew it was something ridiculous and embaressing.

Hiccup finally got it. He paniked, eyes darting from Astrid, to Toothless, then to his mother.

"W-What?!"

He shouted, his face going red.

He and his mate refused to look at each other, the tips of their ears and back of their necks getting warmer.

Valka chuckled softly.

Then, her eyes darkened.

"Hiccup..."

He raised his head slowly.

Astrid stopped blushing. She knew what they were going to talk about.

"I think it's time for us to meet your father."


	19. Chapter 19

**HERE IT IS! **

**THE BIG MOMENT! **

**ARE YOU READY?! **

**THEN LET'S DO THIS! **

**P.S, whoever wrote that the last chapter was 'too short', guess what? Doooon't caaaaare! *sing song voice* If all you care about is how long it is, then shoo! I like my writing, and a lot of others agree! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup hurried to slip on his black cloak, pulling the hood to cover his face and clasping the whole thing together with a emerald clip.

Valka did the same, and they both reassured the dragons that they would be back soon.

At the top of the cove walls, the rest were waiting, and after a brief introduction, they were on their way.

"Ok, so here's the plan. We start off with Valka," Fishlegs started.

"Since he needs to see that I'm alive first."

"Then Hiccup, and explain how they're alive," Astrid continued.

"And hopefully the chief won't blow up," Snotlout finished.

They all nodded in agreement.

Astrid walked close by Hiccup, and reached out a hand for his own.

Instantly he gripped her tightly.

"You nervous?" Astrid asked quietly.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Of course not. After all, I'm going to meet my father for the first time, who also happens to be a dragon killer." His sarcasm never fails him.

Astrid squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine."

"But will it?" He interrupted.

"Astrid, we've been gone for his whole life. And... And I don't know how to have a dad, and I'm sure he doesn't know how to be one," He muttered quietly.

Her eyes softened, and she reached up on her toes to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

"That may be true, Hiccup. But a father's protectiveness and love for his family is forever." She said, trailing beside him towards the village.

Hiccup let out a relieved sort of sigh. "Like mom?"

Astrid smiled. "Like mom."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Gobbler pounder at the metal relentlessly, thinking hard.

He knows something will happen. Very soon, probably today.

_I can feel it in my socks,_ he thought.

_Except for the left one... God forsaken trolls,_ Gobbler thought darkly.

Suddenly, he heard loud commotion going on outside the forge.

He set down the pair of tongs, and limped outside.

"What's goin' on?!" He shouted to the Vikings running past.

"Someone saw some strangers coming from the forest! Astrid, Snotlout, the Twins, and Fishlegs are with them!" A female briefly explained before rushing off once more.

Curiousity bubbling within him, Gobbler wobbled to said destination.

Stock was already there, a circle of people surrounding him, the strangers, and Astrid and the others.

He pushed past the people, and stood behind Stoick.

"Who are you?" The chief boomed. It was obvious by his voice that he was weary, and did not like the strangers.

"Stoick... is that really any way to greet me, after all these years?" The shorter cloaked figure said.

Gobbler gasped quietly. "Thor's beard!" He exclaimed as the stranger slowly slipped off her hood.

Gobbler looked incredulously at the woman's face.

Except for a few more lines and small strands of gray hair, it was her.

"Valka..." Stoick whispered.

Gobbler could pratically see the waterfall that was going to come.

He shooed the other vikings away, saying that they didn't need to see their chief cry.

"I know that you've been alone all these years..." Valka started nervously when Stoick started walking closer to her.

She backed up with his every step.

"A-and that even if I could, I should have come home... But dragons are not monsters, Stoick! Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me!" Her nervousness was even more obvious, and she backed into a tree.

He didn't say anything, except kept walking.

Stoick stood right in front of her, and slid off his helmet, creating a thunk as it hit the ground.

"Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick! Go on, yell, scream, do something!" Valka exclaimed.

Finally, he raised a slightly shaking hand and cupped her cheek.

"You're as beautiful the day I lost you," He whispered.

Hiccup watched as this large, vast man leaned in and kissed his mother deeply and gently.

They parted, and Valka still had worry in her eyes.

"Hiccup..." She muttered.

Stoick froze. Hiccup? Did she call out Hiccup? Did that mean... that their son was alive as well?

"Stoick... meet Hiccup... your son," Valka sighed.

The other cloaked figure took off his hood, and this time Gobbler gasped louder than Thor's thunder.

The man had shaggy brown hair that had bangs slightly covering his green eyes. A faint scar was seen on his chin, and he looked uncertain and was frowning slightly.

"Hiccup?..." Stoick trailed off.

"Stoick... we need to talk."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Stoick felt such rage and thunder coarse through him.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT... THOSE DEVILS SAVED HIM! HE IS NOT MY SON!" He bellowed as he stomped out of the house.

Valka gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. "As stubborn as ever!" She growled before kicking the door open and running off to the forest, seeking the comfort of the dragons.

Hiccup stumbled out of the house, and collapsed on the doorsteps.

He buried his head in his hands.

Astrid, Snotlout, and the rest of the gang, who were eavesdropping, winced.

After the heartfelt rejoice, it quickly turned into a brewing storm.

Stoick had pratically exploded, and Odin, were those swear words even legal?

Astrid quietly walked over to Hiccup.

His shoulders were shaking slightly, indicating that he was crying.

Astrid kicked the others away, telling them to go do something else. Without a word, the did as told and scattered off.

"Hiccup..." Astrid muttered, and she sat down next to him.

Hiccup didn't say anything, except for a few quiet sobs.

"It's not your fault, Hiccup."

Hiccup sniffed. "I-I don't care what h-he thinks about me... B-but did you see the e-expression mom made?..."

Astrid was shocked. He doesn't care about what his father thinks of him... but only cares for his mother.

Astrid felt her lips tremble slightly. Hiccup ismost likely the bravest person I know...

"Hiccup, remember what I said before?" She said gently, and rubbed his arm.

He nodded shakily.

"Well, I'm here to say it's true. And it'll always be true. Hiccup..."

She gently cupped his face, and lifted it to meet hers.

She gently pressed their foreheads together, and said, "It's ok, Hiccup. You're mother loves you, and what she needs is your love back. Don't forget, you're surrounded by friends, family... I love you, Hiccup."

Hiccup cracked a sweet, watery smile. "I love you too."

Astrid laughed quietly.

"Astrid!" A voice from behind them shouted.

Astrid broke away from Hiccup, a glare set and she was ready to shout at whoever interrupted their kiss.

However, her voice failed her as she realized it was her parents.

Her mother had a shocked and disbelieving look on her face, and her father was shooting daggers at Hiccup while gripping the arm rest of his wheelchair so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

Astrid felt dread fill her.

They all stood in silence, until Astrid started speaking.

"You cannot make me leave him." She stated firmly.

She grabbed Hiccup, and wrapped their hands around each other tightly. "I fell in love with him."

Ingrid gasped out loud, while Asplen roared in disagreement.

"Young lady, I demand you-!" Asplen shouted, his voice loud and ground shaking.

"NO!" Astrid screamed, before tugging along Hiccup with her into the forest.

Soon they disappeared from sight.

Ingrid gave a soft cry as she saw her only daughter run off with some stranger.

"That son of Loki!" Asplen growled.

Ingrid slowly watched as the chief came back, his face still red and purple.

She felt a few picks of tears swimming up, but furiously wiped them away.

Odin, what has Loki done to our village?

Gods, help us all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Ooooh! Stoick doesn't accept it, and storms off! **

**Then Valka storms off too, and Astrid pulls a confused Hiccup into the forest After a fight with her parents! **

**What will happen next?! **

**Until next time! **


	20. Chapter 20

**OHHHH MYYYYY GOOOOOODS IT'S CHAPTER 20! **

**A LOUD CHEER FOR THIS GLORIOUS MOMENT! **

***Angels singing in background* **

**XD **

**Anyway! I really appreciate that you guys are supporting VOTW so much, which is honestly the only thing that's keeping me going to keep writing this.**

**Plus, most of you said that you wanted the Superhero fanfic to come first, so, after this book is done, I'll be devoloping that AND the sequel. **

**I mean, I think it's going to be exciting! Who will Astrid choose? Awkward, nerdy Hiccup from school? Or the mysterious, charming superhero Night Fury who saved her countless times? **

**:) Is the suspension killing you? IT SHOULD! **

**Because it's killing me, and I already know who she's going to choose! **

**Nyahahaha! **

**AAAANNNNYYYYYWAY, After Flight to the Rescue, I'll start working on Heartstrings, which is the orchestra one. **

**I don't exactly know what instrument Astrid should play, so I'm stuck on flute or saxophone. **

**You guys can choose by reviewing the instrument! **

**Personally I would like the flute since I actually play it and the story would make more sense, but it's your decision. **

**On with the chappie, sorry for blabbering!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid raced into the trees, with Hiccup stumbling after her.

"Princess-"

He was cut off as she ducked under a branch, and it whacked him.

Twitching his nose at the snap, he finally held his feet firm to the ground, and held onto Astrid's wrist tightly.

Giving grunts, Astrid tried to move him, only to find out he wouldn't budge.

"Come- On- Move-!" She commanded, trying to make him move forward.

Gently, he grabbed her two wrists, and pulled her to his chest.

She screamed, trying to kick him and move away.

However, Hiccup did not. He knew that Astrid was immensely upset, and needed someone there for her.

Forcefully, yet not enough to hurt her, he raised her head and firmly pushed his lips against hers.

She shouted, the screams muffled as she tried to pull away.

But Hiccup kept going, until she slowly halted to a stop and kissed him back.

They parted, until only a sliver of air was between their lips.

"I don't want to leave you," She breathed.

He let go of her wrist and instead wrapped one arm around her waist, and intertwined their hands together.

"Then don't. Because I do know that I'll never let you go."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Stoick peered inside the house, and was relieved that Valka and... that _half breed_ was gone.

Already someone was there though, and it was Gobber, who was sitting in a wooden chair.

Said man patted a chair seat next to him, indicating that Stoick should sit down, and he did.

"Oh, Gobber..." He deeply sighed.

"Aye. Listened the whole time. Pretty rough, eh?" Gobber responded, a mug of mead in his hand as he took a swig out of it.

"Gobber, it doesn't make sense. All my life I've fought dragons, and I know that they are brutal demons... but how does that explain Val's and that _thing's _survival?"

"He's not a _thing_, Stoick. He's your son," Gobber interjected sharply. While he was Stoick's best friend, he was always like a brother to Valka, and believed every word she said.

"No, he isn't. He's one of them," Stoick said, spitting out the last word.

"Stoick, ye've got to stop being so closed off and in your own space. It's time to _listen_," Gobber said, laying his prosthetic on his shoulder.

"But how?"

Gobber smiled slightly. "They're your family, Stoick. Deep down, ye all love each other."

Stoick breathed in deeply, and let it out in a large sigh.

"Fine. Fine. And since when have you become so wise, you old pig?"

Gobber grinned. There he was, the kind and funny chief he's stopped being since Hiccup and Valka were taken away.

"Oh, I've always been wise. You're just going old and your eyes are dropping, that's why ye haven't seen it."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

At around midnight, Astrid stumbled home after intense make out sessions with Hiccup (she still blushed thinking about it) and encouraging him to face his father.

She slowly creaked open the door, and was not surprised to see her parents sitting at the table, waiting for her.

Slowly she walked over, her lips still slightly swollen and bright red as she crossed her arms across her chest. "What?"

Ingrid watched her daughter with a frown, while Asplen did nothing but look away.

"Astrid, what has gotten into you? You usually wouldn't be paying so much attention to males," Ingrid said.

Astrid blew a piece of her bangs away as it got in the way of her eyes. "I don't like males. Except for Hiccup. I love him."

That was it. The first time, Asplen just thought it was a joke. But now, when she just said it, without any hesitation or doubt, made him snap.

"That son of damned Loki!-" He roared.

"STOP IT!"

Both parents, shocked, stared at their daughter.

She was red in the face, her fists clenched and she was seething. Never had Ingrid and Asplen seen her this angry.

"Don't you _DARE _speak of him like that!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"You don't know what he's gone through! You don't know who he is! _YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIM!_" Astrid shouted.

"All my life, I've always been viewed as 'perfect' Astrid or 'disciplined' Astrid or 'pure' Astrid!" She paused, tears slowly starting to pick her eyes. "But Hiccup sees me for who I really am! Not the toughest shield maiden, not the perfect daughter, not the girl who killed a dragon at age 16!"

"He sees me as Astrid! He loves me, cherishes me, and I would rather _DIE _then have him taken from me! He's my anchor, my light, my everything!"

And with that, a now crying and angry Astrid ran upstairs to her room, slammed the door shut, and fell silent.

Asplen looked into the eyes of his wife.

"Oh, Odin..." Ingrid whispered.

"Did we... really, make her that unhappy?" Asplen muttered.

"Apparently." Ingrid sighed.

"But... I approve."

"What?" Asplen asked.

"I said I approve. I agree with Astrid. I've seen, Asplen. He looked at her heart, not her body. He speaks with his eyes on hers. All I want..." Ingrid started sobbing quietly.

"All I want... is for our little girl to be happy..."

Asplen rubbed her shoulders, and pulled her against him.

"And is she happy now?" He questioned gently.

"Yes."

"Then, it really isn't our choice, is it?"

Ingrid chuckled weakly. "Aye."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Hiccup, Valka. I... apologize." Stoick muttered, looking down in shame as mother and son sat down at the table.

Valka nodded curtly. "Thank you, Stoick. Now, son. Explain."

Hiccup nodded, and nervously looked at Stoick in the eye, the man who was supposedly his father.

Hours went by.

For so long, Hiccup ranted, explaining everything.

As time went on, Stoick could feel his hatred for dragons melt away.

At last, when it was near dawn, Hiccup finished.

Stoick groaned, and rubbed his temple. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

He looked at Hiccup, who fidgeted uncomfortable under his stare.

"Show me."

"Huh?"

"Show me... your dragon."

Hiccup felt as if his face could split in two by his grin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**FINALLY, STOICK ACCEPTS! **

**Next chapter? In which the village and dragons unite, and they're off to the Red Death! **

**Only about 7 or so more chapters guys! Hang in there! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Who like minecraft?! **

**XD**

**So, there is a guest reviewer who always ends his note with Benjamin. **

**Bennie, (Can I call you that?) I really love your support! You're probably the only reviewer who actually gets and understands what all of this means. Thank you for that! **

**Also, you mentioned that I should be careful, because I said a few times that I'm twelve and that fanfiction only allows 13 years old or older. Technically I am thirteen, I'm just more used to the American age than my traditional way. But I think it was very nice of you to point that out and tell me! Thank you! **

**...Not that I'm saying you others aren't giving and effort as well. **

**I love all of you equally! **

**And, wow. Chapter 21, huh? :) **

**All I have to say is that without you awesome people helping me and having my back, I probably would have stopped this at like chapter 7 XD **

**Because honestly, I didn't think I'd make it this far. But I did, and it's all because of you guys. **

***sniffs* Ok, I'm starting to cry, so on with the show! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid refused to speak or look at her parents the next morning, and after a quick breakfast, she raced out of the house while slamming the door behind her.

The young blond shook her parents out or her thoughts, and walked up to the chief's doorstep.

She knocked three times, until a very tired looking Stoick fumbled with the knob and opened it.

Although there were heavy bags under his eyes, Astrid could tell he wasn't angry. More of a... happy and please feeling rolled off of him as he beamed at her.

"Astrid! What brings you here?"

Astrid smiled back, and held her hands behind her back. "Is Hiccup there?"

The chief grinned in realization. "Aye, and believe me, he wouldn't stop yammering about ya while we talked last night," He winked.

Astrid felt herself blush, and unconciously rubbed where her mark was.

"R-Right."

The chief chuckled, turned his head, and bellowed, "HICCUP! Astrid's here for you!"

And he walked away from the door to reveal Hiccup, who was yawning and didn't have his armor on.

But he instantly brightened at the sight of his mate, and rushed out with open arms and embraced her tightly.

"Princess!" He exclaimed, before kissing her rather deeply.

Stoick watched them with interest. He admits that he never would have thought that Astrid would, well, actually _like _a male.

"Princess?" He whispered in confusion to his wife, who was standing next to him and braiding a braid into his beard like old times.

"It's what he calls her, sort of a pet name."

"Ah..."

Hiccup broke apart, and grinned, making Astrid go weak in the knees.

"Guess what!" He said with excitement.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh as he pratically jumped up in down.

"What?"

"My dad accepts! This war is finally over!" He shouted.

Astrid let a grin slap across her face. "That's great!" And she proceeded to give him a deep hug.

"Aye, and I think it's time to let the big news get around, and introduce my son!" Stoick roared.

Valka laughed as both her son and husband basically skipped around.

But Astrid groaned silently. Here it comes, the time when Hiccup is revealed... and when all those Loki damned girls will come running after her mate.

With a scowl and determined look on her face, she tapped the chief's arm.

"Do you have an ax that can cut off multiple heads in one slice?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Although Stoick refused to lend her the ax she requested (she got mad at this), he agreed to let her be with Hiccup during the big announcement.

It was also decided that the dragons in the cove (which Hiccup explained to Stoick) could now come out.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the Twins, and Fishlegs were all relieved.

They all ran to the cove, Valka and Stoick chatting behind them, and their dragons pounced on them the moment they saw their riders.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called happily, and the Nadder chirped, nuzzling her gently.

"Dad! Dad! Come over here!" Hiccup waved excitedly.

The chief lumbered over to where his son was. "What is it, son?"

"Dad, meet Toothless... My brother, my partner, and most important of all... My best friend." As he finished, a sleek, black figure slinked out from the shadows.

Stoick couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the magnificent dragon. "Wait, hold on."

Hiccup looked at him questionably, as well as Toothless.

"You named a Night Fury _Toothless_?" Although Hiccup already mentioned Toothless a couple of times in their talk, he hadn't really grasped onto it until now.

"Now that you mention it, I've been wondering that too," Fishlegs said.

The rest agreed, but Hiccup, Valka, and Astrid gave a laugh.

Hiccup rubbed Toothless' snout, and smirked. "Show them, bud."

With wide, green eyes, the Night Fury moved himself closer, and opened his jaws.

Stoick raised an eyebrow at the rows of sharp teeth.

Then suddenly, they were all gone, disappearing into his gums, and he gave a gummy smile at them all.

"Amazing! Retractable teeth!" Fishlegs exclaimed, starting to scribble down notes in the book he carried around with him.

Stoick watched in amusement, shock, and awe. "Incredible."

Valka smiled, and beamed as she waved Cloudjumper over.

Stoick tensed a little. This was the dragon who took his family away.

"Oh, stop being stubborn, Stoick. Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me, right dear?" She cooed the last part to the large dragon, who's pupils dilated and gave a rumbling purr.

After an hour or so showing Stoick how they rode dragons and what they learned, the riders (aside from Hiccup and Valka) nervously clutched themselves to their dragons, who looked just as unsure as their riders.

Stoick led the group out of the forest, and slowly into the village.

"Oh, hello, Ch-" Hoark paused, as the bucket from his hands fell to the ground and splattered water everywhere.

"DRAGONS!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Stoick could feel his voice starting to lose him as he shouted and yelled for everyone to put their weapons away.

Wearily they did so, and Stoick started to breathe easily.

"Alright! Dear, come out now," He said.

The crowd gasped and some even cried out as Valka came into view.

Cloudjumper was underneath her, and she was standing on him, making her look even more fiercer than she actually was.

"Odin's beard!"

"Why, Thor might-"

"The Gods have listened to our prayers!"

Came a mix of yells.

Once again, Stoick had to raise his voice. "SETTLE DOWN!"

Then, after her was Hiccup.

"This, my people, is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Stoick shouted.

Many nearly fainted at the sight of a Night Fury beside him.

However, what induced even more chaos was the sight of Astrid at his side with a Deadly Nadder.

"ASTRID HOFFERSON!" Ignoring her father's yells, she started glaring daggers at the girl's of the village as they eyed Hiccup, who was waving shyly at the vikings.

And to prove her point, she grabbed Hiccup's hand, making him give a small yelp before she pulled him to her and slammed their lips together.

Although they were in public, Hiccup could feel himself melting into her warm lips.

They broke apart after a few seconds, and grinned at each other, before holding hands and facing the crowd.

"YOU'VE GONE MAD!" Came the yells and angry shouts.

"FISHLEGS!" A woman's voice boomed.

Fishlegs shook his head firmly, and hugged Meatlug.

Snotlout did nothing but point his nose away from a furious Spitelout, and stroked Hookfang's horns.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stuck their tongues out at their parents, who were trying to pull their hair off, and headbutted each other while petting their dragon. **(A/n I was wondering should I put dragon[s] or just dragon. But since they shared just one dragon body... I don't know, it made more sense.) **

"THIS FOOLISH DRAGON WAR HAS COME TO AN END!" Stoick roared.

This quieted the crowd, and Stoick launched into speech, with the help of the dragon riders.

At the end, there were many mutters.

"Prove it!" A voice shouted.

Hiccup cleared his throat, and Stoick let him talk.

"Uh, hello. My name is Hiccup," He paused as some females squealed.

He had a confused look on his face and raised an eyebrow at them, which only just made them shriek louder. Inwardly shrugging, he failed to see Astrid's angered face as she made a slicing motion across her neck at the girls.

"And this, is Toothless." Said dragon bounded up next to him, his tongue rolling out and giving pants.

A few children giggled, reaching their chubby hands out.

"He's so cute!"

"I want a dragon!"

"Mum! I want to pet it!"

Hiccup beamed a little. If this were to work out, it was best that the next generation agreed.

"He's a Night Fury, and from what I've gathered, you call him the _'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself'_", he quoted.

"And while that may be true," Toothless gave a snort as if saying _'of course it's true!'_, and made a few adults chuckle.

Astrid felt a grin take place. This was going better than expected.

"He also is like a cat. Very playful, arrogant, and also, my best friend." With that, Hiccup reached out a hand, and scratched Toothless, making him whine and purr.

The whole village was stunned as the mighty Night Fury was reduced to a pile of purrs and pleasure.

"All dragons have their secrets," Hiccup continued, rubbing each dragon, making them coo.

"For example," He stopped in front of Stormfly.

"This Deadly Nadder is Astrid's. They formed a 'bond', as you might call it. How to first form one with a Nadder, is telling then how beautiful or gracious they are. Nadders are preening creatures, they care much about their appearences." He gave a smile and a small scratch to her.

"But they are also very competitive, and are extremely fond of small toys to play with. They also love chicken." As if on cue, Valka handed him a large, roasted chicken leg which she stole from the Great Hall before, and he fed it to Stormfly, who gobbled it up quickly and gave a large chirp of happiness.

Laughing, he gave her a last scratch and went on.

He explained everything, the dragons, him, his mom.

"When you earn a dragon's loyalty," Hiccup said.

He took out what looked like a sword handle without the blade, and clicked something. A rod came out, with flames flickering around it.

Both humans and dragons watched in awe. What was it?

Gobber nearly choked at it. "Just look at that forge and craftsmanship!"

Hiccup then reached down, picked up a small silver bottle, clicked it in, and spun the handle around as it spewed out Zipplebacks gas.

He lighted it, and a small yet beautiful explosion came.

Toothless gave an amused coo as he stood up on his hind paws and tried to catch a flickering piece of ash in the air.

"They will do anything to protect you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup was exhausted. It had been a long day. After his speech, the dragons and humans slowly formed bonds with each other.

Soon, the training area became an Academy where people were taught how to befriend and train dragons, there were feeding stations everywhere, pens, and the dragons they captured were let go.

But Hiccup frowned. Even if some dragons moved in, he knew there were more.

He needed to defeat that queen. And fast, before the dragons come again to raid and ruin all of his hard work.

His eyes shined in determination as he grabbed his saddle and armor.

Time to end this. For good.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**REEEAAAALLLLYYY long chapter. At least, longer than average... **

**But I'm so tired now... *yawn* **

**See you next time! **

**The next update will be around tomorrow afternoon-ish?... **

**Don't know, but most likely tomorrow! **

**Anyway, bye! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22, in which Hiccup is off to the Red Death! **

**Love you all! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup rushed out the door, fixing himself with his armor and tucking the saddle under his arm.

"Hiccup! Where are you going!" Said Stoick.

Hiccup paused, and looked over at his dad.

"I'm going to go defeat the Queen." And with that, he raced off, saddled Toothless, and they were soon flying away.

All the riders gasped in horror as they realized what he meant.

Angry and sad tears in her eyes, Astrid jumped on Stormfly. "Follow them!"

Stoick quickly assembled everyone on the ships, and with the help of the rest of the dragons, they tailed after the two riders.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed, trying to near the Night Fury and rider.

He glanced back, surprised, and slowed down Toothless slightly. "Astrid! What are you doing! You have to get out of here!"

Astrid felt fury course through her, and she leaned over, and grabbed his armor, and roughly pulled him to her.

"Are you insane?! You can't fight the Queen!" She shouted.

"Astrid, please-"

"No!" Then she slowly let her anger diminish. "What if I lose you?" She whispered.

"You won't."

"Hiccup-"

"Astrid, listen to me. _You won't._" He said firmly, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Astrid savored it, afraid that it was their last.

She felt him gently pry her clutching hands off his arms, and she whimpered a little.

"Don't do this," She pleaded.

"I have to."

Astrid watched helplessly as her mate flew off.

"Hiccup..."

"Astrid!" A voice bellowed from below her.

Surprised, she looked down, and was slightly startled at the sight of many ships following her. She had not noticed, and her fellow dragon riders and dragons were flying towards her.

"Where is he?" Snotlout said, cutting right to the chase. **(A/n I actually put 'cheese' the first time, and I was like 'wtf... although that is pretty hilarious XD') **

"Follow me!" Astrid shouted to the ships below her. Stoick nodded, and told his men to get ready.

Turning to the other dragon riders, they could all see his worry.

"Don't let your worry weigh you down, dear. If I know my Hiccup, it's that he is brave and can survive through anything." Valka reassured, although her knuckles were turning white from gripping her staff too tightly.

Astrid nodded slightly, grateful for her mate's mother.

Astrid soon coaxed Stormfly into following the Queen's voice, even though it was difficult because she needed her to not completely fall under control.

Soon, they arrived at the break of the thick fog, and a large, gray looking island was there.

Stoick waved, indicating that they should land.

After they did, each viking grabbed a thick shield for protection, although weapons were left behind.

Astrid searched the skies despertly, in any way trying to find that Hiccup was alive.

"There!" Tuffnut suddenly shouted, pointing up to the gray clouds.

A loud screech was heard, and Astrid tensed as she realized it belonged to Toothless.

A large and deafening roar followed it, and Astrid felt as if her blood was turned to ice.

_That bloody fool! When I get my hands on him!... _

And yet, Astrid hung as far over her saddle as she could, trying to scan the skies with her eyes to find the battle going on.

Finally, she suddenly saw a large column of fire, temporarily lighting the clouds.

Astrid felt a gasp leave her as she saw the faint outlines of the giant beast, and a smaller one beside it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed in horror.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup cursed under his breath, glancing back at the now burning tail fin.

"Ok, time's up." Petting the nervous Night Fury, he clicked the pedal, and they started pumping downwards.

The Queen roared, her 6 eyes burning with fury, and she tried to follow, although her weight slowed her down slightly.

Hiccup kept on flying downwards, until he felt the Queen was only a few feet behind him.

"_You are mine!_" The Queen roared in triumph as she opened her large jaws, revealing a blast starting to prepare itself.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, and laid a hand on Toothless' head.

"Hold, Toothless." He whispered.

The heat began forming faster and hotter in the Queen's mouth, and then Hiccup knew it was time.

"NOW!" He shouted.

Toothless flipped over, and shot a plasma blast into her mouth.

The Queen's eyes widened as she realized this, her insides starting to burn and the holes they've already blasted in her wings starting to tear.

"_If I'm going, I'll take you with me!_" She screamed.

She crashed into the island, and exploded.

"Go!" Hiccup urged, and Toothless turned in the air and pumped his wings.

_We're going to make it! _Hiccup thought.

Then he saw the massive, overhanging tail ahead of them.

"No."

He despertly clicked the pedal, but the tailfin flicked off as it was completely burned.

"No,"

Toothless gave out a large wail.

"_NO!_"

They crashed into it, and Hiccup fell nothing underneath him.

Toothless whined and paniked, and started flying as fast as he can towards his falling rider.

He wrapped his wings around him, and they fell into the flames together.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Astrid screamed, her voice thick with sobs and cries.

"HICCUP!"

All around her, others were calling for him as well, their voice just as full of tears as hers.

The air was smelling of burnt flesh and pieces of ash were still falling from the sky as Astrid ran around.

She collapsed to the ground, and buried her face in her hands.

"Hiccup! You LIAR! You promised me! _YOU PROMISED ME I WOULDN'T LOSE YOU!_" Astrid screamed, tears streaming down thickly.

"_HICCUP!_" She shrieked to the sky.

Suddenly, she stopped, as a wail that shook every pebble on the island roared.

Stumbling to her feet, Astrid raced to where the sound was.

_Toothless! _

Skidding to a stop, she came upon the injured Night Fury, who was laying on his side.

"Oh!" Valka gasped as she walked up next to her.

Astrid fell once more at the sight of the burned, empty saddle.

"Hiccup..." She whispered. Her eyes were wide and teary, and large drops of salty water plopped down.

Around her, slowly, vikings took off their helmets and bowed their heads.

All the dragons, who were once under the Queen's control, raised their heads to the sky, and let a wail of loss before letting a large stream of fire out.

Toothless then shifted, and Astrid immedietly stood up, and walked closer to him.

"Toothless?"

The dragon gave a low groan, and opened his eyes to look at her.

She sniffed.

Slowly, he unfurled his wings, and clutched to his chest was an unconciously body.

"HICCUP!" She cried out, and she grabbed him, and pressed her ear to his chest, checking for a heartbeat.

_Thump. _

She took in a sharp breath.

_Thump. _

She cried out in joy.

"H-He's alive! You brought him back alive!"

Cheers erupted around her, but she only had eyes for the dragon before her.

Gently she laid a hand on his head, and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you..."

"Well, you know, most of him." Gobber said, clamoring up to them.

"What?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Hiccup is alive! YAAAAAY! **

**I mean, no offense to some writers, but I really hate it if they kill Toothless or Hiccup or someone other than Stoick (since he, well, actually does die). **

**Anyway, I lied about the 7 more chapters thing. Turns out only... maybe... 3 more? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter! **

**Hiccup didn't have a peg leg yet, he had his normal foot, which *ahem* you should've picked up on if you read the first few chapters carefully. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup groaned, and blinked his bleary eyes open.

He felt sore, and his bruises were making him wince with any movement.

His green eyes roamed around, but stopped as Toothless licked his face.

"Hey, bud! Wait, you're in the house... Does-Does my dad know you're in the- OW!" Hiccup was cut off as Toothless, in his excitement, accidentally stepped on his crotch.

Wheezing, the dragon mumbled a sheepish apology.

Smiling in acceptance, Hiccup slowly raised himself to a sitting position, wincing at his injuries.

He shook off the warm blankets and swung his legs over to stand, but paused.

His eyes were wide and in shock as he gazed at the metal prosthetic.

He breathed heavily, and looked up at Toothless.

"_Don't worry,_" He warbled gently.

Nodding nervously, the young man wobbled up, pain shooting up his left leg.

He stumbled, and Toothless steadied him.

"Thanks, bud."

Slowly, they walked to the door together, and Toothless' tail brushed behind his legs to keep him from tripping, yet showed how they were now more alike than ever.

Hiccup opened the door, and was surprised to see a large, bushy red beard in front of him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick roared, swinging an arm around his shoulders.

"H-Hey, dad," Hiccup said nervously, his leg hurting him like someone shot arrows through it.

"What do you think?" Stoick asked proudly.

In awe, Hiccup scanned his surroundings. Dragons were eveywhere, on the rooftops, some snoozing in patches of sunlight, and many following the vikings while whining for attention.

"Oh my Alpha..." He breathed.

"HICCUP!" A voice suddenly screamed from his right.

Stoick pulled his arm away, and Hiccup saw a very rage full and angry Astrid running to him.

"Wait, Astrid I can-" He was cut off as she punched his shoulder, hard.

"OW!" He said, rubbing it.

"That was for scaring me, you pile of dragon dung!" She shouted.

"Wait, but I-" He was stopped once more as Astrid roughly grabbed the collar of his tunic and crashed his lips into hers.

Astrid nearly felt like crying as she felt her lips move against hers just as despertly. It had been a tough 2 weeks, where a pale and motionless Hiccup laid in bed, giving no sign if he was to live or not.

She slowly pulled away, and leaned their foreheads together, and looked up into his green eyes.

"You promised I wouldn't lose you,"

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "And didn't I keep it?"

Astrid laughed a little weakly, and kissed him once more.

"You sure did."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

It's been 2 weeks since Hiccup's recovery, and now the whole village of Berk **(A/n Except for some... *cough* Mildew the old piece of dung *cough*) **were living peacefully with dragons, and learning how to ride them.

Hiccup looked with pride at the Dragon Academy, which had officially opened a few days ago, and was swarmed by young children who were to begin their training.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Dragon Academy!" Hiccup started.

By the end of the day, he was tired, but happy nontheless.

As he gently ushered the last child out of the arena, he gave a small yawn, and rubbed Toothless, who was just as tired as him.

"Good work today, bud," The dragon gave a weak moan happiness before walking away home, ready to sleep.

Before he left, Hiccup started making sure everything was in place.

However, he stopped as he heard beating wings above him.

He grinned, catching the scent of her.

"Princess!" He called happily as she jumped down from Stormfly and in front of him.

"Hey, Hiccup," She replied, pecking his cheek.

She made a motion to Stormfly, and the Nadder gave a squawk before flying away.

Hiccup grinned goofily, savoring the few seconds of lasting warmth from her lips.

"How's your leg?" She asked softly, Glancing down at the prosthetic.

Hiccup unconsciously, not liking anyone to look at it. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Hiccup laughed, and gave her a soft kiss. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying!"

"Yes you are, Princess."

"Hmph."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup stared, confused, at Stoick and Valka, who were sitting across from him at their table at home.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

Stoick beamed. "A marriage contract, Hiccup!"

"You see, Hiccup, when humans decide on their mates like you and Astrid, they have a marriage." Valka continued.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, genuinely curious.

"A marriage is a ceremony watched over by the Gods. Depending on the rituals and traditions of it, the Gods will send their acceptance or rejection."

Hiccup smirked. "But since when have I ever listened to tradition?"

Valka chuckled. It was an often line he said, starting from when he first started using his blacksmith skills to create prosthetics for dragons like Toothless. After all, it has never been done before.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Asplen watched with a sour face as his daughter shrieked a yes to the shy, proposing man.

"Oh, just accept it," Ingrid said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Asplen sighed as Hiccup and Astrid kissed.

"But I don't want to lose my little girl,"

Ingrid laughed softly. "You never will. We just have to share."

Asplen chuckled slightly, and turned to Hiccup, who was walking over with a nervous smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

The wedding was to be set tonight. It's been 4 months since Hiccup's proposal and Astrid's acceptance, and everyone was rushing everywhere, having to do their own thing.

The already married women were focusing on Astrid's dress and advising her how to please a man, which made her blush and go silent.

The younger ladies were given the task of decorations and food, the children gathering flowers to scatter the petals around.

Married men prepared Hiccup, and advised him on advice for pleasure to women, although he already got a talk-to from Stoick the other night.

The boy teens went out to catch the fish and hunt to meat.

Astrid herself was slightly stressed. For 2 months she's prepared for this day, deciding the decoration, the food, her dress.

"Now, when he asks don't reject-"

"Remember, if he wants, let him be the dominant one-"

"But make sure to give him full pleasure-"

Around her were the loud voices of the women as they continued talking.

Astrid fiddled impatiently with a ribbon from her dress. Why couldn't they just skip the advising? Honestly, it wasn't like she was _that _innocent.

Astrid smirked.

_Get ready for one heck of a night, Hiccup._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

The wedding was successful, the sword stuck in the wood, everyone was drunk by the time it was for the consummation.

Stoick, Ingrid, Valka, and Asplen lead the slightly drunk newly weds to their new house (Designed and built by Hiccup with the help of some dragons) and up the stairs to the bed room.

"Astrid, is this Hiccup?" Stoick asked her.

She nodded, although it made her head spin slightly. "Y-Yes."

"Hiccup, is this Astrid?" Stoick turned to his son.

The young man nodded, and grinned at his new wife. She grinned back, and intertwined their hands.

"Very well. Uh, have fun." Stoick awkwardly finished, and the 4 of them lumbered down the stairs and out the door. Luckily, Valka had managed to convince them that public consummation wasn't necessary.

Astrid smirked, and threw off her bridal crown before turning around, closing the door and locking it, and pushed Hiccup onto the bed.

"A-Astrid?..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Yeah, sorry it was rushed! But I'm not a details person, and I just wanted to get the wedding part over with. **

**Next chapter... Um... Wait... I don't know actually. **

**Sigh. I guess I'll just... **

**WAIT! I KNOW! **

**Hehehe... **

**See ya! **


	24. Chapter 24

***sniff* *sniff* **

**Welcome, my amazing viewers, to... **

**THE LAST CHAPTER OF VOTW! **

**It's been a painful wait, mostly because of that update gap between ch 7 and 8. However, we made it through together! **

**Now we're here, and I just have to say... **

**All of you warms my heart as you take the time to review and fangirl, and I love every one of you. **

**The sequel will come out soon, but I will also be publishing the super hero fanfic with it. **

**So it might take me a little time to update both of them at the same time, but I'll manage. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hiccup paced outside the door, his mind thickened with worry and panic.

Off to the side were his friends with their dragons, and Toothless was watching Hiccup with a soft cooing sound, trying to comfort him.

"AUGH!" Came another scream from inside the room.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, and barely held himself back from knocking down the door to his wife/mate.

"Gods, that sounds like it hurts," Ruffnut grimaces, rubbing her own swollen belly, which was holding Fishleg's child.

"Aye," Valka muttered, eyeing her son.

She could tell he was in a lot of distress, as he bit his bottom lip and nearly made it bleed.

"Oh Alpha, she sounds like she's in so much pain!" Hiccup whimpered, the 21 year old man nearly pulling his hair out from the stress.

Valka gently placed a hand on her son's shoulder, and he stopped.

"Hiccup, it's all right. She's going to be fine."

"But, what if she turns out like Silvermoon?" He said, tears filling his eyes.

The room instantly darkened even more at the mention of the late mother.

Silvermoon had been pregnant and healthy, until the night of the birth, where she bled too much and died.

"Hiccup. Trust me. She will manage through this." Valka said firmly.

"Yeah, it's Astrid," Snotlout laughed, although it was weak.

Hiccup cracked a small, watery smile.

Then, he nearly felt his heart stop as he heard a small, feeble cry of an infant.

"Hiccup!" A young voice called from within.

Hiccup spun to look as the door opened, revealing Florence, a young girl who was studying medical proceders under Gothi.

Nervously Hiccup walked in, Glancing back at Toothless, who gave him a small, gummy smile in reassurance.

Florence closed the door behind her, and led him to a large bed where Astrid laid, who was weak and slightly shaking, yet looking lovingly down at a bundle of furs she was holding.

Slowly he walked up to her, and Florence left the room, knowing they needed privacy.

Hiccup felt tears prick his eyes as she gently handed him the furs, and watched as the small babe cooed, giggling slightly and showing his gums.

"He's beautiful." He whispered, smiling at Astrid while reaching for her hand.

She grinned back, although there was still weariness in it. "He is your son,"

"He's _our _son."

She laughed weakly, and reached for the babe, and Hiccup let her gently grab him once more.

"What should we name him?" She asked as she let the babe suckle hungrily.

"Austin."

Astrid smiled, her eyes full of love only a mother has as she bent to kiss her baby's forehead.

"Austin Haddock. What a beautiful name," She said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Come to daddy," Hiccup said, wearing his green tunic and pants as he opened his arms.

"Come give daddy a kiss," He grinned.

His ten month year old son squealed in delight at his father.

With his blue eyes shining in excitement, the baby crawled slightly, then started to wobble to his feet.

Hiccup grinned even wider. "Good boy!"

Austin giggled in delight, and he took a few hesitant steps before breaking into a rushed run as he threw his chubby arms around Hiccup.

"I'm so proud of you, Austin!" Hiccup said, kissing his son's forehead.

"What are you two doing?"

Hiccup grinned as he looked up from tickling a laughing Austin to see his amused wife looking at them with a hand on her hip.

"He can walk!" Hiccup bursted.

"What?!"

Astrid then leaned down slightly, and opened her arms. "Austin, give mama a hug!"

The child gasped in delight at seeing his mother, and he slowly steadied to his feet, before stepping in a non paced run to his mother.

Astrid felt tears pin prick her eyes as she squeezed her son tightly. "He can walk!"

Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door, and Hiccup stood to open it.

It was Valka, who smiled at him and walked in.

"Hello, Val!" Astrid greeted pleasently, Austin on her lap as he played with her fingers.

"Hello, dear! And how's my darling?" Valka cooed at the young babe.

He giggled and reached out, touching her face softly and randomly.

Valka laughed, and picked him up, placing him on her hip.

"Not that I don't like you being here, but why did you come?" Hiccup asked curiously as he wrapped an arm around Astrid's waist.

Valka smiled and pushed back the soft brown curls on Austin's head before kissing it.

"Oh, I thought you might want to take a break." She hummed.

"Really? Oh Gods, you're my hero. Ruffnut wants me to help her choose some baby clothes, and I haven't had the time." Astrid sighed in relief.

"Well, I have to go!" She said, picking up her fur coat and gently kissing Austin's forhead.

As she left, she kissed Hiccup deeply, and said, "I'll be back soon." Before going.

"Ah, your son is so precious!" Valka chuckled, babbling with Austin.

Hiccup laughed softly, and took his son from his mother.

"Isn't he?"

Valka smiled. "You make a wonderful father, son."

Hiccup grinned, and lightly tickled Austin's tummy.

"You think so?"

"I _know _so."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

***kiss* That is for all my guy viewers out there, who are all awesome! **

***hug* That's for my fellow females, who are total romance craves like me! **

**Thank you all for sticking with me during this amazing adventure. **

**We pulled through, huh? It was pretty amazing, to say the least, and I had a great time. **

**I love all of you, and I'm sorry to say this will be the last A/n for VOTW. **

**With the sequel and Flight To the Rescue coming out, stay tuned! **

**Bye! **


End file.
